your scent still lingers here
by twilightlovr
Summary: After Edward left things took a deadly turn on bella's life, a physchotic vampire seeks her revenge by going to the volturi for help, the most fearful vampire in the world wants Bella dead,& Bella is making a life threatening choice, Edward or her life?
1. My immortal

_FULL SUMMARY; during the time period when edward leaves bella, only he decided not to come back, leaving bella to live her life without him. she is currently at the age 24, and visiting charlie, with the exception of jacob. little did she know that things were already set in motion for her furture, without her constent. a murderous vampire lurks in the shawdows waiting for our young bella, the volturi are working with victoria, and the most deadlest vampire in the world wants bella dead. did i mention that the vampire who wants her did is also working for the volturi? and if she wasn't in danger already, then she is forced to make the most dramatic decision ever, Edward or her life? will she risk everything, even her life to save her true love? or will bella, the rest of the cullens, jacob, and Edward die in the battle of good v/s evil? read and find out_

"My Immortal" By Evanescence

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Ch.1 Visit

I miss forks, I miss Charlie, and I miss all the people that cared about me. But as I told Charlie, I needed to start a new life and doing so means I had to move out when I was 19. It tore him up, seeing me leave him but I reassured him that I would visit for the holidays and I even told him that I would stay the whole summer to keep him company.

I got a small apartment up north near Phoenix, went to college for about 4 years, got a master degree in fashion and started working for famous designers. I didn't like my job, but whatever puts food on the table then I could suck this up for 10 years or so.

I never married nor did I find anyone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I was a broken mess half the time, wishing that I could take back the past and that I never met him or his family so I wouldn't have to live with this ridiculous pain tearing up every inch of my soul.

I just didn't understand, why did he leave me? I mean, I get the fact that I wasn't anything special towards him, just a toy. But all the times he told me he loved me, was he just pleasing me so I could hear what I wanted to hear? If he really didn't care about me, then why did he save me from James?

I sighed as I slowly pulled the car into Charlie's driveway and took out the keys.

I put my hand over my chest, hoping I could keep in the pain before it overtook me with its might. After 5 years I still couldn't help but feel the excoriating pain that he left me, the black hole he had me swimming in, trying to get to the surface for relief but always going deeper to the black abyss.

_Come on Bella, get a grip on yourself. For Charlie's sake at least act like life is perfect, like you are happy._ I told myself while I was getting out of the car and headed up for the door.

Just as I was about to knock, Charlie burst opened the door and had me in a tight in braise before I had time to blink.

"Oh Bells, it is so good to see you again." He said while releasing me and giving me a full look over.

"My you sure have grown." He chuckled to himself. "What are you now? 20, 21?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and stepped inside the all too familiar house and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm 24, remember? You're the one who through me my last surprise party." I stated as I opened the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah…it's just I will always remember you as 17 when you first came here." He said, looking away toward the television set in the living room. I quietly chuckled to myself; I guess something's never change.

"Dad, you have absolutely no good food in here." I stated as I picked up some moldy cheese and months old milk. I quickly disposed of the mess and glared at Charlie who was still watching the TV set with longing ness.

He turned around and pulled the innocent act, "What's wrong with my food?"

"Well, besides the fact that you have hardly anything in here, the rest has all gone bad! I'm sure you haven't been eating this garbage"-

"Hey!"

-"so what have you been eating? fast food?" I guessed, raising my eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He sniffed.

"I thought I was the parent here Bells." He muttered something else as he walked towards the living room.

I started laughing as I dumped out his whole fridge. I wasn't going to let Charlie survive on bread so I told him I was going grocery shopping so he could have some descent edible food.

I forgot how green it was here as I was driving by all the scenery, looking at all the things from my past. I wonder if Jacob is still here? Maybe I could visit him when Charlie goes out fishing, since I know he will.

I looked to my right and my breath caught in my throat, that's where he led me, into the canvas. I could just see my happier self, walking side by side with him, into the meadow.

I could feel hot tears slip down my cheeks as I pulled the car over. I don't even know why I was doing this, but apart of my wanted to believe that I just didn't dream it up, that is was there with all its glory waiting for me with open arms.

I tumbled out of the car and started walking to where he led me, where I gave him my heart and he mercilessly ripped it into two.

I kept stumbling over twigs and rocks but finally I could see the clearing, where the light touched the tip of the mossy trees and spread across the meadow like a brightly lit sheet.

I walked straight towards the middle, and I could see everything as if I were actually there.

There I was, sitting next to the beautiful creature that brought me hear, and we were talking. Then another flashback happened and now I was looking at him when we ran threw the trees together, laughing freely with each other, and then he abruptly stopped and helped me off, while he caressed my cheek. And ever so slowly, as if he were testing himself he bent down to where my lips where and-

"STOP!" I screamed into the air, into the empty meadow, into the heavens, trying to get them to listen to me. I fell down hard on the wet silky grass, and curled myself into a fetal position. And I started to cry, cry for every happy moment we had, cried for all the memory's he left me, and cried for what he did to me.

"Please…I can't live like this…I can't…it's too much torture." I sobbed into the grass, burying my face into it, trying to see if it would comfort me.

"You have no idea what torture is, Isabella Marie Swan." Someone hissed at me, and I looked up.

_who is it? well I guess you guys could probably figure it out, its kind of obvious, Review review plz. i know i didn't put much into this chapter, it is just getting the story in motion for now. so bare with me please, it gets better i promise._


	2. missing

"Missing" By Evanescence  


You won't cry for my absence i know

you forgot me long ago

am i that unimportant?

am i so insignifigant?

Ch.2 Familiar Face

She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Her red hair danced with the wind across her blood red eyes.

She stood there, calmly while I looked over her appearance.

It was quit obvious that she was a vampire, but with her crimson eyes piercing mine, I couldn't help but feel that there was something primal about her. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a questioning look.

"Don't recognize me?" she purred. I shook my head no while wiping away some of the tears in my eyes.

"Lets see if I can refresh your memory." She said, crossing her arms over her chest while sniffing the air as if she was waiting for someone.

"Where is your beloved Edward?" she asked, still sniffing the air. How did she know him?

The whole burst through my core, causing an extra intake on breath for my part while I croaked out, "He…he left along time ago."

She shook her head in understanding. "It hurts doesn't it? When a loved one leaves you behind, a broken mess. And you feel like you can't move on until you're loved ones wishes come true…" she drifted as she looked pass me, into the deeper part of the forest.

I shook my head solemnly; she has no idea how true her words are.

"And your Edward ripped away the only peace I had!" she hissed, glaring at me with full intensity.

I just sat there, my heart racing at every second as I with her. I remember her; she was with James and Laurent that day. She helped James track me…_Victoria_.

"Victoria." I whispered, as shock and fear slowly dawned on my face.

Everything happened too quickly for my eyes, but before I knew, Victoria already was clutching my throat with one hand as she lifted me off the ground. I could barely breathe the way she was grasping my wind pipe. I could feel my eyes start to water as my vision started to get blurry.

"Don't you dare say my name you filthy little meat-sack!" Victoria screamed at me as she lifted her other hand and hit me in my stomach, causing me to go flying out her grasp and into a tree.

My stomach was burning with pain; it felt like my insides were being pulled out at every gasp of breath.

I could feel tears start to sting my bruised face as I realized that she was going to kill me. Immediately I started thinking of all the people I cared about as Victoria made her way ever so slowly towards me.

Charlie would be devastated. I was sure that once they announce I'm missing he would not rest until I was discovered. And what about Jacob? I haven't seen or heard from him since I was 19, but he would be just as broken as Charlie, wouldn't he?

But surely he is still a werewolf? Maybe he would come! Maybe he can save me from this horrific death.

She was only a couple of feet away when I whimpered out, "Why me."

Victoria stopped and gave me a sinister look. "Isabella, you're Edward killed my James."

"Yes…but how…does killing me…justify…his death." I could hardly get out that whole sentence without having my lungs feel like they were going to collapse.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to cause you're beloved great pain as he did Me." she said while taking a step closer, and then she was right in my face, sniffing my hair and trailing her fingers around my neck.

"Mate for mate, love." She purred into my ear.

I shuddered. Not because she was going to kill me but at how wrong she was.

"Your…going to…kill me?" I whispered, trying to concentrate on not passing out.

"No."

I opened my eyes to look into the sparkling pools of crimson that were hers.

"Isabella, I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to make you one of us. And when your agonizing 3 days are up, I am going to kill everyone you ever cared about, everyone you make contact with. So for always and Eternity you will feel alone and broken wishing that I would have ended your life the day where fate brought me towards you." She smiled the most evil smile I have ever seen.

She slowly leaned her mouth to my hand where James had bitten me.

"Please…" I whispered, wanting Jacob to come and save me. But most of all, wanting him here, wrapping his cold arms around my waist and telling little things to soothe my broken spirit.

But, as always, luck was not on my side.

I felt Victoria dig her teeth into my skin, and as she did, I swear I could have seen my dad, watching over me and telling me everything was going to be ok.

As she let go, that's when the venom spread and that's when the pain kicked into over drive.

_sorry for such a short chapter guys, but i was in a rush today, review plz and tell how you like it so far. i respect everyone's opinons on here as long as they are decent._


	3. lithium

"Lithium" By Evanescence

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget what if feels without

Lithium, i wanna stay in love with my sorrow,

oh, but god i want to let it go

Ch. 3 Realization

It felt like my insides were on fire, burning everything in its path until not one living thing stood a chance in my body.

I could feel my bones start to twist in odd ways as the venom reached my stomach, causing an eruption of pain to go to my lungs and organs.

I wanted to scream for someone to make this stop, for someone to just end my pathetic life so I won't have to endure this anymore.

One thing I was sure of, I wasn't going to let a single whimper escape my mouth, I wasn't going to give Victoria the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain.

So I pursed my lips tight together and whenever a new wave of pain shot through my already mangled body, I'd close my eyes tight and dig my fingernails into the solid ground.

I don't know how many hours I spent through this, but the pain went to my head and heart next.

It was so unreal that I couldn't take it anymore and I passed out.

* * *

I was surrounded in blackness, and then their was a faint white light coming towards me.

It felt warm and welcoming so I called out only to find I couldn't hear my own voice.

The light came so close that I had to shield my eyes with my hands.

"_Bella…"_ the angelic voice called; I knew that voice, it was his.

Now I could see Edward in perfect view, his bronze hair having that messy look that I always loved.

But his topaz eyes were different. They were dark and filled with hatred as Edward was looking at me.

"I don't want you." He said in a cold voice, almost sounding like a snarl.

I tried to tell him to stop, but it was like someone pressed the mute button.

"I have never wanted you and I have never loved you." He hissed.

I collapsed onto the black ground, holding my chest, waiting for the pain to rip me apart.

"My family never like you either." He continued with a smug look on his face that didn't belong to Edward, "You should have heard all the nasty remarks they made about you when you left."

"Especially Alice, she was the one who normally brought up the subject." He chuckled and went on, "and I'm glad I left you, it was the best decision I have ever made in my whole existent."

Some reason, as Edward was saying these horrible things, I didn't feel any pain at all. But I did feel something else.

Anger.

I started shaking with it; I could feel the heat rise from my toes to the tip of my head, filling my whole core with this new energy.

"What are you going to"-

"SHUTUP!" I screamed. Their was a loud explosion as I felt the ground shake and Edward was no longer there.

In its place were ashes, then it started to rise and form itself into another figure.

Victoria.

Now it just wasn't anger, it was hatred. Deep hatred, coming from the very depths of my being. I felt this certain energy coming from the pit of my stomach and descending all the way down to my finger tips.

Victoria stood there, smirking, and that just made my hatred go even deeper until finally, there was a blast of bright red lights that came out of my hands and straight towards the red head.

She screamed, and then nothing.

Silence.

* * *

I woke up with a start, looking around hastily to find anything that seemed out of place.

The magnificent trees still stood surrounding the meadow. I looked around for Victoria, for any sign of movement but nothing stirred except the leaves.

So was Edward just a dream?

It felt so real.

I slowly stood, grasping what had happened before I passed out.

Victoria was standing there….and she…bit me!

I looked at my hands and they were a lot paler then I remembered. My senses were strengthened to an extreme; I could hear the leaves rustle; hear the ants scurrying away from me and into their home.

Home…home!

Charlie! I was out for 3 days! 3 days! He probably has the whole U.S Army searching for me!

I didn't even think about my next action, I just acted on impulse. I felt my legs carrying me through the forest.

I wasn't even thinking coherently as I dodged trees and rocks to get to my destination. I hope Charlie's not too worried I thought as I ran.

Everything was going by in a blur as I realized how fast I was actually going.

I started laughing freely as I raced past everything even faster, determined to test my self. He was right, it is exhilarating.

My laughter came to a halt as I heard Charlie sobbing; I was even at the house yet.

I pushed my legs so fast that before I knew it happened, I was at the front door already.

I hesitated by the door handle, not sure whether to turn and leave him to his sorrows or try and comfort him.

Then I heard him call out my name and he started to cry again. I couldn't handle him crying like that so I nudged the door open and made my way to the living room.

He was sitting on the floor, his face in his hands.

"Charlie?" I whispered, scared at what I must see.

He turned his head around so fast that I thought it might fall off at the force of jerk.

As he did this, he sent the tiniest little breeze in my direction.

I froze.

I just now realized how strong my throat was burning from thirst.

_(Ahhhhhhhh! Run Charlie! I had help from my friend bellaswanakamrscullen._

_Some people got confused after Bella passed out. She was having a dream and no that was not really Edward but Victoria. But it was foreshadowing._

_And don't worry, Edward is coming back in the 7th chapter, so unless you want to see him, you have to review!!)_


	4. going under

"Going Under" By Evanescence

I'm going under,

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever,

I've got to break through I'm,

I'm Going under,

Ch.4 Bloodlust

It smelt incredible, nothing I have ever experienced before. It kept calling me, drawing me a couple steps closer.

I don't even know how to explain the wonderful sensation, all I knew was that I already was in a stance; like a cat ready to pounce on the mouse.

I wasn't even listening to him. I saw his mouth moving and words came out like "Bella" "I can't believe" and my favorite one "you're alive."

Something was in my throat and as I opened my mouth the most ear shattering snarl came out of it.

"Bella…w-what are you d-doing?" Charlie stuttered as he started backing up real slowly.

I could sense his fear, it was filling up the whole house and for some reason, and I followed him.

He looked at me with frightful eyes that were pleading with something. _Me?_

Stop! Stop! Stop! I kept telling my self but it wasn't listening.

_Food_, my mind kept saying.

No! Turn around! Go back! Don't kill him!

But none of this was working because I let out another deep snarl.

_Thirsty…so thirsty._

No! Get a drink of water! No Charlie!

_Throat hurts…must feed._

No! My will power was weakening as the monster-half of my brain was winning the battle.

Its Charlie…Charlie…my dad who took me in…no!

Yes…smell the blood…picture sinking my teeth into the perfect soft skin and get ready to taste the warm sweet-

No!

Then something terrible happened.

As Charlie was backing up, he tripped over the coffee table, causing it to break and have glass go flying everywhere as he landed on the floor with a big thud.

One of the glass pieces went straight through Charlie's leg but he didn't seem to notice.

But I did.

Because the glass didn't stay in his leg, it fell out and a little bit of blood was coming out.

I snapped; my will power officially gone. I leaped into the air before the prey had time to blink.

I already had my arms around the food and dug my teeth into it greedily. It tasted wonderful! I wanted more so I squeezed even harder as I dug my teeth into it even deeper.

It felt so right, as the warm liquid ran down my dry throat and into my hungry stomach.

The heart beat was slowly fading as I drank like my life depended on it.

Thump-thump, thump...Thump…thump…thump…..thump.

Silence.

My meal was dead and there was no more of that moist liquid. I dropped it to the ground and wiped my mouth.

My throat no longer burned as I looked down.

That's when my normal senses came back to me and that's when I realized what I just did.

I looked at the now pale Charlie, lying limp on the ground as his eyes where glazed over. And I saw the scrape on his leg, the thing that made me lose control.

I fell down hard on the ground as I knelt beside my father.

No…he can't be dead. Even though he wasn't breathing and I could hear no heart beat, I just couldn't stop my self.

"C-Charlie?" I said in a shaky voice.

No answer.

I could feel my eyes start to water up as I gently rubbed his cheek.

I'm a murderer, I killed my ….Charlie! With that I put my head in my hands and started shaking back and forwards.

"He's gone, love." Someone purred from behind me.

I spun around and looked into the eyes of the killer.

"You!" I spat, standing up and glaring.

"I will have to admit, I didn't know you would kill your own flesh and blood. I was going to come tonight and finish him off my self but circumstances seem that you beat me to it." Victoria smiled at me as she pointed to the lifeless body.

I didn't even know what was happening, but I could feel the same energy that I felt when I was dreaming my last dream. Only this time, it was stronger and it felt like it was coming from every fiber of my body.

I balled my hands into fits as my whole body started shaking with hatred towards the red head.

"You sucked him dry in less then 5 minuets, very impressive. Maybe I should just let you kill your mother and other father too." She said as she was looking at the broken coffee table.

"MY MOTHER!" I shrieked.

"Yes. Its too bad that her and her precious mate weren't there." she sighed and looked at her nails, acting completely bored with the subject.

I on the other hand wanted to know every single detail about them.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Them!" I snarled.

She whipped her head around and had a bemused look on her face.

"Or what?" she threatened; taking a step closer. I didn't answer but glared furiously at her.

"You see Isabella; I already know where they live, where they went while I was searching their vacant house for any clues. I know when they were born, where they were born…" and then her hateful eyes met mine while a small smile played across her pale face.

"And I know when they are going do die." She whispered manacling.

My hatred rose to its boiling points as I looked at my tormentor. She crossed her arms over her chest and laughed.

But it didn't sound like a laugh, it sounded like a dieing sea otter.

"Oh!" she hit her hand on her forehead like she forgot something important, "I hope you didn't grow too attatched to that Stanley girl." She said, sounding utterly bored yet again by the people I cared about.

"You killed Jessica." I stated, as the hatred was rising even higher.

"Kill is such a strong word, I like to think of it as…I helped her move on." She smirked.

I jumped into the air and punched her straight in the face as I landed. I hit her so hard that when she fell back against the wall, she actually fell through it.

"Wow!" I said, looking at my hands like they were the most important thing right now.

"You Bitch!" she lunged out of the mess and tackled me. Victoria was trying to rip me to shreds as I felt her fingernails digging into my stomach and throat.

I dug my teeth into her right shoulder and ripped off a chunk of her skin. She screamed in agony as she stopped for the briefest second and examined her injury.

I took my chance.

I grabbed a fistful of her red locks and threw her off me with great force. I stood up and then it felt like a brick wall just collided with me.

The force of her was so strong that I fell through the living rooms wall. I jumped to my feet, ready to fight to the death until I noticed that I was in Charlie's room.

"You stupid child! Now I'm not just going to kill your parents, I'm going to spread their remains across the whole country!" she was no longer smiling as she said this.

Something happened inside of me. I felt this incredible heat rise from my inner core and spread to the very tips of my fingers. I felt completely out of control; like someone else was running my body.

"Maybe I will even find your beloved Edwar"- she stopped mid-sentence.

I snapped.

Bright red lights came out of my hands and straight towards Victoria. I heard her scream but it was drowned by a loud explosion.

I was looking straight ahead the whole time until finally I got a hold on my emotions and I felt the heat die down.

I could barely make sense of what just happened here, but I knew one thing, I certainly found my new power.

As I blinked, I realized I was surrounded by bright orange flames everywhere. I looked up and saw that the roof was completely blown off.

One of the flames licked my right arm and I gave a tiny scream from the quick pain.

I have to get out of here I thought as I looked for an exit. I was about to break down Charlie's back wall when I forgot something.

I ran to my old bedroom, dodging the fire as it tried to reach me.

I pulled open one of my dresser drawers and grabbed the picture of me and Charlie when we went fishing.

I stared at my loving dad with trembling fingers, realizing that I was the one who wiped off that smile on his face.

The house gave a groan as the fire was scorching everything in its path. I took the picture out of the frame and folded it into my pocket.

Just as I was about to leave, one of my floor boards gave way and my foot went straight through.

Normally I would have made a run for it, seeming as how the house was about to collapse in any second; but something shiny caught my attention.

I reached down and gasped. It was the CD that Edward made me for my 18th birthday; the one that I thought he took with him along with my heart.

I opened the case, just to be sure that the CD was actually in there, and sure enough, it was.

I clutched it to my wounded chest as I looked even further, and then I saw the picture. There he was, brilliance and glory, having an arm around the thing that meant nothing to him, me.

I snatched the picture and shoved it into my pocket too. I stood up, not wanting to find anything else that might rip my already broken heat into half's.

With all the force I could muster, I slammed into my wall. It fell with a loud crack as I dusted my self off and began to run.

I stopped mid-way as I looked back at my once so called home, burning at my doing.

I could already hear the sirens off in the distance, but they were at least 7 miles away. By the time they got there, there would be nothing left to save.

I turned my back on it and ran full force, knowing exactly which person that I wanted to see but afraid that they too might reject me for what I became.

Hopefully he would understand, but yet again, he might turn on me too.

I stopped right in front of his house and raised my hand to knock, but then I hear something that made me wish I would have rather just stayed and died in that fire.

"THE LEECH IS HERE!" someone shouted, and there was a big rumble inside and then 5 big hairy beasts burst through the windows, looking at me with disgustful and hateful glances.

They barred their teeth at me as I took a shaky step forward, gathering up all the confidence I could find and said 6 very simple words.

"I'm here to see Jacob."

_(Ok I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, but I started this chapter at 9pm at I just got done at 10pm._

_But the next chapter is just as long as this one, I promise. And we have a surprised guest in the next chapter. No its not Edward, he is coming back in ch.7) (Maybe)_

_But if you want to know what happens to Bella you must review, if I get a lot then I will type the next chapter tomorrow._


	5. numb

"Numb" By Linkin Park

I've, become so numb I can't feel you their

Become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me, and be less like you

Ch.5 Discussion

I was scared to death. I didn't like having to stand in front of these over grown puppies, waiting for them to make a decision.

The big black one who was ahead of everyone, glanced at the reddish haired wolf. The red one shook his head up and down and then the grey wolf right next to him barred his teeth.

The leader one looked back at me. We started at each other for who knows how long until, finally, he transformed into Sam. The others followed his lead, and then there was 5 naked men standing before me.

It was really embarrassing for me but it looks like they didn't even mind. I looked at all their faces until I found the one I was looking for.

"Jacob." I breathed; my voice seemed to echo across the sky, sounding like a harp playing softly in the background.

Jacob looked towards Sam, and he nodded his head. It still sort of bothers me that he has to have permission to see someone.

As he approached, he looked the same as he did when he first started hanging out with Sam's little crew. He went rigid a couple of times but he continued to walk towards me.

He stopped, and there was a good 15 feet between us. This bothered me too, like he thought I had some contagious disease and he didn't want to get too close.

I thought of the first thing that came to my head.

"You got taller." I accused, trying to get rid of the tension between us.

He didn't even smile at my attempt but glared and said in a shaky voice, "And you're eyes are red."

It seemed like he punched me, hard. Immediately my mind went to Charlie's pale face after I…killed him. I started swaying back and forth while I was sobbing uncontrollably.

There was a loud bang as storm clouds moved in. it started raining really hard and even though I couldn't cry, it felt like the rain was doing it for me.

I fell down hard onto the earth's cold surface, still sobbing.

Jacob didn't even try and comfort me; he just stayed there, watching me drown in my own misery.

"Why are you here." He said in a mono-tone voice.

I took my head out of my hands and looked at him in complete shock. Doesn't he care at all? Or is he just like Edward, not wanting anything to do with me.

Where was the Jacob that I grew so fond of? Whoever this was, I hate them.

At that thought, lightning burst from the dark clouds and hit the ground 3 miles away. All 5 werewolves jumped, but then quickly looked back at me.

"I need someone to talk to." I pleaded with him.

"Ha! Look, the little bloodsucker needs consoling." Paul said and everybody started chuckling except for Jacob and Sam.

"Why don't you talk to all the innocent lives you destroyed." Jacob said coldly.

"Jacob, it's not like"-

"Yes it is! Is that why you left 5 years ago? To hunt more people! And don't try and lie to me Bella, you're eyes tell a different story!" he spat, while a ripple went through his body.

I sat there, speechless, at what I was hearing.

"I left because I needed to start a new life Jacob, you knew that. I can't just stay here my whole life while you and your friends go around chasing each others tails." I said very calmly.

Just out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam put a hand on Paul's shaky figure. Jacob started shaking too, but not badly.

"A new life! Is this what you call a new life Bella! Being a monster that needs to feed on human blood!" he shouted at me.

"I'm not the only monster here, Jacob Black!" I hissed right back at him as I jumped to my feet.

The other 4 advanced a little, probably thinking that I was going to attack.

"No but you're the worst of them all!" his whole body was shaking now as he gave me a death glare and I gladly returned it back to him.

"Don't. You. Start. Pointing. You're. Finger. At. Me!" I snarled.

I could feel that same buzzing feeling again right before the house blew up.

As my anger became more pronounced, the lightning, thunder, and rain doubled.

"Then who should I point it too Bella!"

"VICTORIA!" I screamed at him, taking two big steps back as the tingling sensation in my fingers grew.

Jacob was no longer shaking with anger, but now he had on an anguished look on his face.

Oh, now he cares? After he was accusing me of being a cold blooded murderer, which I am.

"When." He finally asked, looking down at the ground like he was ashamed he even said anything.

"Three days ago." I mumbled.

He shot his head back up and took two strides towards me but I took four back.

"That's…impossible. We would have smelt her." he looked at Sam but he was fixed upon me.

"Well, you didn't." I whispered, touching my hand like a reflex. Jacob reached out his hand to me but I shook my head no.

"And that's not even the worst part. She had it all planned, everything. She changed me on purpose…knowing what would happen when a new vampire is created…and so I ran home and,…I….and I-I" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I sobbed again.

"Oh my god Bells, I'm so sor"-

"And then you sit here, not wanting anything to do with me! Like you could give a shit if I lived or died! You don't even see me anymore, do you Jacob?" I questioned him, my anger still rising.

He looked at me, urging me with his eyes to stop, but I continued.

"All you see is this," I waved my hands out in front of me, "the monster as you called me. Well, you're right. I am a monster…a horrible one…" I trailed off, looking at the four boys behind him.

The only one who was shaking uncontrollably was Paul as he screamed at me, "You killed Charlie!"

"Paul." Sam warned.

"No! I'm not just going to sit here and listen to this bullshit! She just wants us to feel sorry for her so we will forget about her killing an innocent mans life! Her own _father's_ life!"

"Paul, that's enough." Sam warned again, but apparently Paul wasn't listening to anyone at the moment.

"She broke the treaty, Sam." Embry said with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Don't you even think like that!" Jacob growled at Embry.

Embry looked between Jacob and Sam and blurted out, "Why not?"

"Because she didn't mean to! And besides, the treaty was only built for the Cullen's, not her." Jacob stated, still glaring at Embry and Paul, while the 5th boy stood still, watching the whole thing.

"Exactly," Paul said, still shaking, "So what's stopping us from ripping her apart right now? Not that stupid treaty. It's you Jacob, your still in love with her"-

Jacob growled.

"And frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of you always sticking up for this bloodsucker! You're either with us, or with our mortal enemy." Paul spat, looking at me the whole time he said this.

"ENOUGH." Sam bellowed, glaring at the two boys. Paul didn't say anything after that, but gave me a death glare like the one Jacob gave me earlier. Only this time, I stepped forward, put up my hand and motioned him with my fingers to come forward.

He screamed in anger as a violent ripple descended down his whole body frame.

"Paul calm down!" the boy that was hiding in the shadows said, and I recognized him.

"They got you too Quill?" I asked, still daring Paul with my eyes to take a step forward.

"Don't you speak to him you filthy"-

"Paul no!" Jacob screamed at his friend, but it was too late. His body was already morphing into an animal stance as fur erupted all over his body, covering him head from toe.

And in Paul's place, was the grey Wolf from earlier, whose eyes were only meant for me and no one else.

The others didn't even have time to react as Paul came speeding towards me, his mouth open ready for attacking.

But one miner problem, I felt that feeling again, only this time my vision started to turn. And in its place, was red. I could only see red, and then I wasn't even controlling my body as my power took over again, like it had its own mind.

My eyes locked onto Paul; and it was like no one else was there but him.

A wave of electricity shot down from the clouds and into me. And as my emotions spilled over, so did the lightning.

I pointed both my hands up in the air (against my will) and with great force, I redirected the lightning towards Paul's emerging figure. It shot through my body like a heat wave as the white current moved in a straight line and hit Paul square in the chest.

But my power wouldn't let me stop there, it kept on pushing me, making me lose control again and I couldn't stop my self for what I did next.

As Paul roared in pain, I shot another bolt of lightning at him, and this time, my power wouldn't let me let go.

I lifted him up in the air as the thunder came to life and made earth shaking booms. I kept doing this until my red vision was satisfied that Paul was no longer moving or screaming.

Finally I let go and Paul's limp body fell from the air and hit the ground with a loud thud.

My vision went back to normal as I shakily examined what I did. There was a huge hole in the ground where I dropped Paul and all the trees were wither on fire or just gone.

I looked at the now 4 men standing before me as they ran towards their friend.

Embry was the first to reach him as he quickly put his hand on Paul's wrist.

He looked up and had a grave look on his face as he said without emotion, "Theirs no pulse."

"Paul…" Sam said, kneeling beside his body.

"Theirs no pulse!" Embry pointed a shaky finger at me.

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry? Extremely so, but they wouldn't buy it if I said it.

I looked at Jacobs face and it almost made me fall in pain; Jacob had two tears sliding down his cheeks, and I watched them drop onto the ground, realizing that I was the one who hurt Jacob.

"I didn't mean…I lost control…Jacob…I'm sorry…I-I…I am a monster." I Whispered.

Jacob started walking to me as protests came from the others and said, "You are no monster."

"Yes I am…first C-Charlie, then P-Paul, and n-now…y-you." I rambled as I felt tear drops in my eyes, knowing that they will never fall down my cheeks.

He reached out his hand and augured, "No Bella. Don't think like that, it was an accident, you didn't mean"-

"Don't touch me Jacob…I don't want to hurt you more then I already did. I don't want to kill you." I trembled; my whole body was shaking with sobs as I looked at the pain Jacob was in.

"Bella…please." He chocked out, probably knowing what I was going to do.

Boy did I want to accept his embrace, to feel wanted by someone, but just like I did with Paul, I might lose control.

I shook my head no as I stuttered out, "I'm-I'm s-sorry Jacob."

I could hear him call my name as I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

Jacobs pained face was going to haunt me the rest of my life.

* * *

_A week later_

I didn't know where I stopped now, the last time I checked I was in Virginia.

I haven't hunted since that terrible incident…I have been keeping safe distances between me and the towns, not wanting another accident to happen. Unfortunately I haven't smelt or seen any animals either.

Sometimes my throat would burn so bad that I just had to stop whatever I was doing and lie down and wait a good 30 minuets for it to pass.

What kept bothering me was why I couldn't smell them, any of the Werewolf's; it was like they weren't even there. And also that I couldn't live with my self for hurting Jacob like that.

I sighed and continued walking into the deep green grass, surrounded by very tall trees that covered up the sun, and then I heard an intake of breath behind me.

I didn't even hear anyone approach me, and so I jumped and let out a tiny scream of surprise. I didn't expect to see him here; the very last person that would have crossed my mind.

"_Bella_, is that you?" Jasper asked.

_The reason Bella left Jacob is so that she didn't hurt him like she did Paul, she couldn't live with herself if she killed jacob too. please review people, it means a lot to me._


	6. what i've done

"What I've Done" By Linkin Park

In this farewell, There's no blood, there's no alibi,

Cause I've drown regret, from the truth, for a thousand lies,

So let mercy come, and wash away,

What I've done

Ch.6 Findings

JPOV

I can't stand staying in this house when my whole family is either depressed, in pain, or emotionless.

I miss Emmett's booming laughter after he pulls pranks on me or any other member, but ever since Edward left Bella(which was total ludicrous if you ask me) Emmett hasn't been the same since.

And after we left Forks, Edward only stayed with us for a week and then went his separate way. When he comes and visits, I take little glimpses of what he is feeling and it is always the same:

Guilt.

Guilt for causing our family so much pain, guilt for leaving Bella, guilt for hurting Bella beyond measures. Then there is regret. Regret for running away from Bella when she reached out to him.

Then the pain would start.

When he went there I would normally have to leave the house and get some fresh air, not that I needed it.

I can't smile anymore, knowing that I was the one who caused Edward to leave her. If anyone should feel guilty, it's me.

If I had better control, Bella would still be here along with him, if I would have stayed away from her like Edward told me to, this would never have happened.

I sighed and looked at my loving wife, who had our Forks yearbook in her hands. I didn't need to see whose picture she was looking at, it was obvious.

Alice is like a zombie; she doesn't go shopping like she used to. When it was Bella's 21st birthday, she announced to everyone that she didn't want to anymore and hasn't gone since.

When Edward decided to do what's best for Bella, Alice got so mad that she stopped talking to him all together. I can't imagine that, she was really close to him and then she acts like he's not even there.

When he left to go on his own, I, Emmett, and Carlisle had to hold her down, she kept on saying stuff like how she was going to get Bella and change her. We told her that we promised Edward not to destroy her soul anymore then it already is.

And then she looked all of us in the eyes and said, "Edward can blow it out of his ass." After 2 straight years of fighting with Alice about it, she finally gave up. But when she did, it was like she didn't even exist anymore; she never laughed or smiled, and she hardly said anything. Her eyes were always dark; they never had that sparkle afterwards.

Rosalie even stopped being her usual self. That was what surprised me the most.

Carlisle goes down into his office ad preys to God, begging him to help our broken family heal. He also preys for Edward and Bella, hoping that they are safe and sometimes I join him.

Esme is like Alice; she doesn't do anything, just sits on the couch and watches the door.

I turned my head to Rose, who was getting very irritated by the remote control.

"How does this stupid thing work?" she asked; hitting it against the arm rest on the sofa.

Emmett shrugged and went back to what he was doing, nothing.

"I bet Bella would know." Alice sighed, touching her picture. We all snapped our heads in her direction. Nobody has mentioned her name after Alice had the break down.

I was feeling the same things as Emmett was, surprise.

"Yeah, I bet she would." He said, waiting for Alice's reaction. She didn't say anything after that and we all went back to what we were doing.

I sent Rosalie calming waves; she was really nervous. She bit her lip and looked towards Alice, who was in a completely different world right now.

She closed her eyes and said, "I wonder if Bella ever moved on like he planned her to."

I looked at my wife, who slowly raised her head and set the yearbook down. She looked at all of us and said, "No."

Carlisle came down the stairs very tense as he went and sat in the chair next to Alice. I sent him some reassurance and he looked at me then back at Alice.

"You haven't been seeing into her future, have you? You know Edward told you"- Alice snapped her head at Carlisle in irritation and he closed his mouth.

"Edward is not here." She stated, "And even if he was, what would he do if I did? Nothing. So when I feel like it, I will look into her future anytime I want and he certainly will not tell me to do otherwise." She glared at all of us as Esme walked in.

"And if I feel like seeing my long lost friend, damn it, I will! And no one is going to get in my way," she stood up, "if any of you try to stop me, I will personally bring you down my self. Understood." Nobody said anything as Alice's raising confidence grew. She took that as a yes and she began to walk towards the front door.

Nobody saw this coming as Alice opened the door, and there he stood, hearing every word that Alice just said.

I could feel her anger as she stared-no glared-at our brother who stood in her path. We all stood up, and I went over to Alice and put a hand on her shoulder, but she merely shook it off.

"She's not there, I checked. I went to her house before I came here, but when I got there, it was burnt down." Edward's voice held so much hurt that I almost couldn't handle it.

Alice still wasn't letting him in, but gripping the doorknob with human strength. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "What do you mean she's not there?"

"I'm not sure; I asked around to see if they knew how it happened. People said that the house just caught on fire but when they arrived, half of it was already falling apart. I asked if they….found the bodies but," he swallowed and closed his eyes, "They said no."

"She's…no. No! I don't believe it!" Emmett shouted as he ran upstairs. There was a huge boom as Emmett entered his room.

Rosalie ran up the stairs after him, probably seeing if she could calm him down because I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything; all I could feel was Edwards's pain as he explained what he saw.

But I did know what to do next; I grabbed Alice just in time. When I did, she started trying to go forward and after Edward.

"This is your entire Fault!" she screamed at him as she was trying to throw me off of her so she could get to him.

"Shhh, Alice, it's alright." I soothed her as I sent calming waves to her. She stopped fighting and just clutched onto me, dry sobbing and saying things like no.

I just held on to her, like she was the only thing that mattered right now. I stopped sending waves to her; she seemed to relax enough to let go of me. Alice gave me a weak smile and I returned it, knowing that she was the most important thing in this room.

She walked up to Edward who was in our house now, and she slapped him across the face. He stumbled back a little bit by the force, and rubbed his cheek.

And then she ran out the front door, her emotions swirling like a whirl pool. I could tell she wanted to be alone to grieve so I let her go.

Carlisle coughed and went up to Edward, hugged him, and said, "Welcome home son."

Esme did the same, only she sobbed into his shirt as Edward rubbed her back.

I straightened up and went to him as Esme let go. He and I just looked each other in the eyes, and then I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

As he reached for mine, his feelings started to spill out of the barrier he created. It was too much for me to handle and I started wincing as I pulled my hand back.

_Edward, I need to go outside._ I told him through my thoughts, and he nodded his head in understanding.

I ran out the back door and into the forest; hoping that I could get rid of everyone's grief.

Everything was going by in a blur as I ran even faster, dodging obstacles along the way.

I couldn't stand seeing Edward in that much pain, knowing that it was my entire fault, not his.

It was my fault that I tried to kill his girlfriend, it was my fault that he made that terrible decision, and now it felt like it was my fault that she is probably dead.

I didn't know where I was as I turned and zigzagged my way around the trees. But something made me stop dead in my tracks.

I saw her.

Bella was standing under the shady trees, walking with such grace it looked like she was floating. Wait, since when does she have grace?

So I slowly stepped closer, trying not to scare her away. She looked really pale, but I couldn't tell because she had her back towards me. I stepped even closer, not believing my eyes at what I was seeing.

And then just a little bit of sun broke through the trees that were covering her up and it hit her right shoulder.

She looked like a thousand diamonds were implanted on just that one spot. She looked exactly like us, she was a vampire.

I didn't even hear my self let out a tiny breath in aw, but she did. I saw her jump in the air as she gave a short shriek in surprise.

Then she turned around, and sure enough, it was Bella. Her brown locks swaying in the breeze as she met my eyes. But the only thing that didn't belong to her was the crimson eyes that were covering up her brown ones.

"_Bella,_ is that you?" I asked; not trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

She stood their, never looking away from my eyes but slowly backing up. What is she doing? I followed her every move, not wanting her leave.

This is so great! I can't wait till I can bring Bella back with me, and then everyone will be so happy, even Alice.

But my dreams were crushed as Bella turned at lightning speed and ran away from me, into the deeper part of the forest.

I was about to follow her when Alice zoomed past me just as fast and disappeared were Bella went just a second ago.

I ran the opposite way, knowing my wife would catch up with her as I ran back to the house.

I was running so fast that I didn't even know that I was there, and so I collided with Edward, hard.

"Jasper, what the hell"-

But I ran past him and into our house, gasping for unnecessary breath.

Everybody was in the living room, and when I entered, they all snapped there heads to me.

Carlisle was about to say something but I raised my hand to silence him, and with a very exasperated voice, I said, "Bella's here, Alice just went after her."

Everybody stood up, and as I turned around to see Edward's reaction, he wasn't there.

I turned to see his disappearing figure going into the thick trees were I just was. Were Bella was.

_I know some of you are really shocked by Rosalie's action's about her not being her usual self, but it wasn't just about Bella that made them act depressed. It was also about Edward too, remember, he left too. So Basically Rosalie's depression was mostly foucused on Edwards departure, not Bella's. just thought i should sum that up._


	7. haunted

"Haunted" By Kelly Clarkson

Louder, louder, the voices in my head,

Whipers taunting, all the things you said, faster these days go by and I'm still,

Stuck in this moment of wanting you here, Time,

In the blink of the eye, you held my hand, you held me tight,

Now your gone and I'm still crying,

Shocked, broken, and dieing inside.

Ch.7 the Truth 

BPOV

You know the saying the past always comes back to bit you? Well, that is an understatement. It doesn't just bite you, it grabs you, strangles you till you are no more then dust blowing in the wind.

That's the way I feel as I raced away from Jasper's face.

When you finally think it wants no more with you, you're wrong. It still reaches for your broken particles, stretching them this way and that as you realize that you can't escape, no matter how hard you try.

I figured this out as the faint sound of someone following me was closing in. You can't escape the one's you love, but you can out run them.

I was running alright; pushing my self over the limit until I heard the running footsteps behind me growing fainter and fainter. Pretty soon they died down altogether.

I looked behind me while I was running, just to make sure that my ears weren't deceiving me, but I didn't see anyone either.

A part of me wants to go back, to see all they're smiling faces again, and to be loved. But if they wanted me around, they would have never left.

It wasn't their fault that there leaving caused me great suffering. They didn't know that I would never be able to live life the same way again.

But what hurt the most is none of them said goodbye, didn't leave any pictures or anything behind for me. What really stung was that Edward had hidden all the valuables of him and his family under my floor boards, like it was a sick joke to him; a game of hid-and-seek.

_It will be as if I never existed_, how untrue his words were.

There was reminder's of him everywhere; our-his-meadow, they're house, my old school, I could go on forever.

If he meant for him to be but a mere dream, he should have taken all those missing puzzle pieces with him, not left them here with me to rot and decay.

I stopped running as my hand automatically went to the spot where his picture was burning a hole in my jeans.

Off in the distance, I could hear a heavier set of footsteps coming faster then the last time towards me. For some reason I didn't want to run, I was tired of running. So I didn't do anything except fall to my knees. I just wanted to sit right here and let my sorrows swallow me.

I slowly took out the picture of my dad, waiting to see his bright eyes smiling back at me. They held so much love I felt sick at what I did.

I gently folded him back into my pocket while taking out Edwards. The footsteps were getting closer but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was his beautiful picture.

His perfect smile dazzling me even though it was on paper. He was flawless, and he was right, I wasn't good enough for him.

I was so naïve back then, thinking I had my happily ever after, not even realizing that he was planning on leaving me right that second.

The footsteps stopped, I smelt him. Who could ever forget a fragrance like that? But I didn't even bother turning my head around already knowing he saw me.

I saw him slid gracefully down in front of me. I folded his picture up and set it inside with my fathers. With a shaky voice, I trembled out, "Leave me."

Ever so gently, just like old times, he put his hand underneath of my chin and slowly lifted my head upwards so I could meet his eyes.

They were just like I remembered them, a perfect shade of Topaz that was melting into my red ones. An emotion played across his face as he looked at me. Love.  
"Never." Edward stated simply, still smoldering me. I tried to look away but he wouldn't have that.

So I took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you here?" He gave me a weak smile and gently let go of my chin, still keeping eye contact.

"Well, I actually was here visiting my family, but I never expected running into you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh." Was all I could say. So I was the last person that he would rather run into?

With one fluid motion, I was already standing and dusting my self off.

I didn't look at Edward, afraid he might see the sadness in my eyes as I said, "I don't want to be a nuisance between you and your family so I will let you be on your way."

"Bella, wait." Edward pleaded with me but I shook my head no.

"I have waited for you. Five years to be exact." I said coldly as I turned around but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me a little closer to him. As his skin made contact with mine, I felt the same spark I did when I was a younger and different girl.

I didn't pull away but looked into his pained face, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you remember the day when I was telling you goodbye?" His anguished voice asked.

I nodded yes but mentally would not allow my self to bring back that terrible memory, Afraid that if I did, I might break down.

"All of those things Bella were lies. Every signal one of them." My insides froze as my breath caught in my dry throat.

"You were and still are the very best part of my life. When I told you those things, I was hoping you wouldn't believe a word I said. But you didn't. I could tell by your face that you actually believed that I didn't want you, didn't love you! As if that were even possible."

"Everyday it felt like torture without you beside me. Sometimes the pain of you're absence was so great that I curled up into ball and let it have me. There was days when I was close to coming back to you. I was prepared to beg at your feet for you to take me back."

I didn't believe him; I wanted to, but couldn't.

"So why didn't you?" I questioned him.

He sighed and let go of my writs while running a hand through his perfect hair.

"Is it absurd for me to tell you that I wanted you to be happy?" He gave me another weak smile. I took a step back from him, shaking my head back and forwards.

"Edward, couldn't you see that I was happy with you?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Bella, it didn't matter that you or I was happy. I wanted you to live a normal human life. I didn't want to put you in danger every second that you were with me. I wanted you to be safe and by doing that, I had to leave. I didn't want to hurt you anymore"-

"You wanted me to be safe?" I asked incredulous, "Were you on some type of drug? Honestly Edward, you of all people should have known better. And you leaving didn't do anything, I was surrounded by danger after you left, I still am surrounded by it. look at me," I waved my hands out in front of me, "This is why you left, so I wouldn't have to be changed? Well, a lot that did you." I muttered the last part.

There was a long silence followed after my little out burst. I felt a throbbing pain in my chest as I looked away from his face. It was too much to take; I put my hand over my wounded chest, trying to keep the pain at bay.

"I can't ask for your forgiveness. I have hurt you in more way's then I could have imagined." He took a deep breath, "But I am extremely sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry that my leaving didn't do anything that I hoped. I had made a horrible mistake, I can see that now. I will never be able to live with my self for the suffering I caused you…I just want you to know that I have and will always love you, no matter what you think of me now, you will always be in my heart Bella." His velvet voice rang in my ears, taking a couple of steps closer to my figure.

"Edward, the way I feel about you will never change, don't you ever doubt that." I stated grimly. He stepped even closer so there were only a couple inches of space between us.

"Do you mean that?" he breathed onto my face, sending shivers up and down my neck.

I thought about it. Do I mean it? Could it be possible for me to still love the man who caused me great pain? After all that he did to me, he is asking me if I still love him. Do I?

"Yes." I breathed back.

The crooked smile I loved best flashed across his face as he slowly leaned into where my lips waited patiently for his. What if he is lying to me now? If he is, I don't think I could handle him leaving me again; I would certainly parish if he did. His lips were getting closer to mine, and I couldn't make a decision. To kiss, or not to kiss, that is the question.

I turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek instead. I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn't ready. I mean, how many times can a heart be throttled and expected to beat afterwards?

What I didn't see coming was Edward's anguished face as he pulled away. He was paler the usual pale, his eyes holding hurt and disappointment beyond measure. If I thought that Jacobs pained face made me sick, Edward's was ten time's worse.

"I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled, hoping he would understand. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No…I-I deserved It." he muttered.

"Edward…" I sighed, taking a step closer to him, hoping I could wipe away his misery, but he abruptly held up his hand to stop me and looked to the right of us. I heard it too as I tilted my head to where he was looking, trying to see who was making that loud thumping noise off in the distance.

"You better prepare your self." Edward said, emotionless, still not looking at me as he slowly put down his hand.

"For what?"

"This." He stated, avoiding my gaze. I was about to question him further but the noise turned out to be running. As I looked, a pixie-like figure emerged from the trees.

Alice and I stared at each other for a short moment until she came running-dancing at me.

"Oh Bella!" she shrieked excitedly while hugging me, even though it felt like she was trying to strangle me as I tumbled backwards by the impact.

"Alice, its good to-see-you-too." I gasped out as she clutched onto me even tighter.

"Oh right. Sorry." She apologized, letting me go so I could breathe unnecessary air.

"Wow! Look at you!" she said, waving her hands out in front of me.

"I actually haven't gotten a chance to." I mumbled, reaching my hands at the edge of my shirt to straighten it out.

"Well, we are going to have to fix that." she mused, putting one of her delicate hands on my shoulder, "How are you…I thought that…" she trailed off, sending Edward a glare. I could see him nod his head as he took off running where Alice just came from.

She started muttering something too fast for me to catch, but it sounded like 'Idiotic hard head.' She grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the same direction Edward just disappeared in.

"Hey! Hang on just a minuet, Where I you taking me?" I panicked.

"Don't be absurd, I'm taking you back to see every one else." She said. I started biting my lip. What if they didn't want to see me? Sensing my distress, Alice stopped pulling me.

"Don't worry Bella, Everything will be fine. Trust me." She tapped her temple, smirking. I had to laugh at that, and so I did. It felt so natural, so free, and so…right.

"Everybody will be dieing to see you, literally." She continued, as I laughed even more. But I stopped suddenly, thinking of the one person who might disagree.

"Rosalie?" I asked, stunned.

"Let's not go kidding ourselves," Alice smiled, "The only thing Rose is glad to see is a mirror. But she has changed, I suppose."

She sighed and looked me in the eye, worry filling her pupils as she said, "Bella, you know we didn't mean to hurt you like this, we never predicted that this might be the life you have to live. Well I did, but nobody seems to listen to me anymore, but anyways, I just wanted to get things clear. If we would have known that this was going to be your future, we would have stayed"-

"Alice you don't need to apologize for the past. What's done is done. And besides, I already forgave you guys along time ago." I said, trying to get her to see that it wasn't her fault, any of them.

"Bella, you are a truly kind monster." She said, grinning. We both started laughing as we pushed back a couple of branches that were in our way.

"Seriously," she said after we had our little episode, "We all love you. And when I say all, I mean _all_." She looked at me, as if waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything but walked a little faster, wishing that this subject would just drop.

"I know he can be"-

"Alice, please, not now." I grimly said. She shook her head in understanding, took my hand, ignoring my struggles and started to run, towing me along.

"I know this is hard to believe but I actually have two working legs." I pointed out. She just laughed in response.

So I let her pull me, realizing that I had a couple of problems waiting. I was running towards the man who supposedly loves me even though he told me he didn't, with his family, probably hoping that they would never see me again, and to top it all off, I haven't heard, smelt, or seen Victoria since my last run in with her. I know I didn't kill her, so she is out there, planning my death right this second. Great.

We approached a white mansion with a marble walk way that reached to the front door. In the middle of it was a large water fountain, with plants surrounding the base of it.

There were trees that engulfed the whole place, secluding them just like their old house.

At least in forks it actually looked like a house, this place looks like a palace!

"_This_ is where you live?" I breathed, astonished. Alice chuckled lightly as she gave the place a good look over.

"It's not much, but its home." She sighed. I gave her glare, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not much! Alice, this is not a home, it's a kingdom." I said in aw.

She just rolled her eyes and took my hand, leading me up the marble walkway and towards the wooden door.

"I take it that you like It." she said, eyeing me carefully.

"Like it? I love it!"

"I thought you didn't like expensive luxuries?" Now she was the one intrigued.

"Correction, I don't like it when people spend money for me on silly stuff I don't need. I don't have a problem with you guys wasting away your money on yourselves. I like it." I said.

She just laughed again, opened the door, and led me into a huge room. There were two stair cases that went up towards the second floor, but when I looked up, it looked like they kept going.

"Never ending stairs, cute." I mumbled more to my self. Alice didn't appear to have heard me as she led me into another room. This time there was a huge dinning table in the middle with a chandelier that looked like it was diamond implanted.

I gave Alice a curious look, and she just smiled even bigger then last time.

"Are you ready?" she whispered to me. I nodded my head, even though I knew I was lying to my self.

She squeezed my shoulder, and called out, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and…," she seemed reluctant to call his name but through gritted teeth, she said, "Edward. We have a visitor."

For a second I thought they didn't hear her, but there was loud thumping as I heard each one of there footsteps descending down the stairs and towards the room where me and Alice awaited patiently for their arrival.

_Please don't hate me that I didn't have Bella kiss Edward. But put your selves in her position._


	8. moment like this

"Moment like this" By Kelly Clarkson

A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this, some people search forever,

For that one speicial kiss,

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,

Some people wait a lifetime,

for a moment like this

Ch.8 Visitor

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle told me, extending his hand out for me to shake it. I rather I didn't, but I wouldn't want to offend him so I slowly approached and gripped his hand weakly. He was truly delighted to see me it seemed, and that's how everyone else acted as they all piled into the spacious room.

I gave hugs and handshakes to everyone who offered, which was the whole room, even Rosalie stuck out her hand.

"It's good to see you Bella." She sounded uncomfortable; fidgeting slightly as I took her hand.

"Er, you too." That's all I could come up with in response, but she seemed to relax a bit. I glanced around the room, waiting for the face I desired to see even though I had hurt him. It felt like I was going to die, waiting for his slow footsteps to round the corner and I could see him again.

Why would he want to see me? I rejected him not too long ago, and he seemed truly hurt at what I did. I started feeling extremely guilty, realizing that he was delaying the process of wanting to be in the same room as me. I felt ashamed of even being in the same room with his family.

His beautiful figure emerged, his perfect sculpted body making me weak in the knees, but he held pain in those amazing eyes of his. It made me hurt too, having the knowledge that I was the one who did that to him. He quickly met my eyes and then looked away….disgusted?

It felt like he put a dagger through me, and I wouldn't blame him for being disgusted in me. I was disgusted in me. Right now I hated my self, thinking of all the people that I caused pain too, and it just made me more disgusted.

Sensing my internal battle, I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but it wasn't working. In fact, I could actual feel him doing it, this strange surge trying to enter my body, but for some reason, it was like it wasn't letting him. I could see the determination play across his face as he tried harder, but it still was no use.

Jasper looked at Edward with confusion, and Edward simply looked back and forwards, shrugging. Apparently Jasper wanted more out of him then that, but Alice cleared her throat and we all looked at her, waiting.

"Bella has something to say to all of us, so if you would please sit down so she could get started." I started at her, my mouth slightly opened.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I saw you telling us what made you like…well this."

"Oh, right." I mumbled, gracefully walking to the seat next to Alice and Carlisle. Everybody waited silently for me to start, but I couldn't think. What did they want to know? What happened after they…left? Who changed me? All these daily dramas were giving me a tiny pain in my head.

I started playing with my hands, not wanting to look into their faces as I told my story. The room stayed quit for a brief amount of time when I heard Carlisle saying, "Bella, if you don't want to discuss this now, then"-

"No, no, I'm fine, just gathering my thoughts." I reassured them. I looked into all of their anxious faces, even Edwards.

I sighed and began in the beginning, telling them about the aftermath when the left. They just nodded their heads; they're faces hard, especially Edward's. I told them about Jacob, how we became really close, and then I told them about him being a werewolf. I heard a couple of low snarls echoing around the table, but one was more pronounced then others. I started telling them about Victoria, and when I paused, I realized how deadly silent the room had become. No one even appeared to be breathing.

I was still looking at my hands, telling them that Victoria didn't come back and after a while, I moved out. Alice seemed to be happy that I had taken a liking to fashion, even though I didn't dress it. I told them about my visit with Charlie, but when I got to the meadow part, I abruptly stopped.

The room was very tense, and they where absorbing everything that I had just revealed.

"Go on." Esme said, encouragingly. I didn't want to go on, afraid of their reaction when I told them what Victoria did to me. But I ignored it, _just get it over with so we can all move on and stop dwelling on the past_.

"Victoria found me…alone…and she started telling me all her horrible plans to make my eternity a living nightmare. And I guess you guys can figure out"-

"If Victoria wanted you dead, then why did she change you?" Emmett cut me off. Rosalie grabbed the newspaper that happened to be conveniently by her side, and swung it across the backside of his head.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked his wife, rubbing the spot where she inflicted violence upon him.

She glared and said, "Let her finish her story before you go and interrogate her." I laughed quietly to my self as Emmett just grumbled in response, looking back at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Bella, please continue." Carlisle urged. My humor was gone as I went back at studying my hands and spoke extra slowly, "She wanted to have me live my eternity painfully, making me feel like I was completely alone in the world, and by doing that, she said she is going to…kill every one dear to me, everyone I make contact with. She even threatened to…" I closed my eyes and concentrated on saying the next sentence, "_Kill_ you guys, but mostly Edward. Obviously she was blinded by an very important fact that we…went our separate ways." It was very hard for me to keep a steady voice with the gnawing pain slowly making its way down my body.

I heard a deep hiss come from the up ahead of me, but I didn't look, already knowing who did it.

I told them about when I went to the house, told them what I did to poor Charlie, and I was ashamed that I even said anything to them. I heard Carlisle say something about that would explain my eyes, but I ignored the rest, determined to end this bad story. So I detailed everything, telling them after what I did to Charlie, how I was surrounded by fire and the house being blown to bits. I told them about my meeting with the werewolves, how Paul had tried to attack me and instead of fire shooting out of my hands, lightning did as I shot it at Paul. I told them that I killed him, and how I ran away, hoping to fine solitude somewhere.

When I was done, I finally looked up to meet their expressions. Carlisle looked truly intrigued at what I had told him, and he fluidly got up and left the room, only to be back with some old damaged book and a picture of four men. Alice was glaring at the ceiling, holding the bridge of her nose with her index finger. Esme slowly got up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder and left it there. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper where fixed upon Carlisle with a very hard expression plastered on they're faces. Edward had his eyes closed with his head in his hands.

He shot up and looked directly at Carlisle, like the rest of us were doing and asked, sounding speechless, "What?"

I heard Carlisle exhale, but it was more of a shaky one.

"Bella, you said fire and lightning came out of your hands, correct." He stated, not really needing an answer from me but wanted one all the same.

"Yes" I said, cautiously. There was something that was trouble ling him; his forehead creased with worry and recognition.

"This is bad, very bad." He muttered, trailing his finger along the worn out page of his book. I was getting nervous now, whatever that was bothering him, it had to be big, and I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Have you heard of the Volturi, Bella?" he asked, looking intensely in my eyes. I thought about anything that might ring a bell to the name but came up blank and shook my head no.

"That's what I thought. The Volturi is an ancient royal family of vampires that have lived long before I have. They enforce the laws of our kind, making sure that we won't step out of line, as you can put it." Carlisle said, still looking at me with worry.

"I didn't know that vampires had laws." I murmured more to my self.

"Only one." Edward's flat tone told me. I looked at him with urgency; there was something defiantly wrong.

"When our kind breaks the laws, they step in. They don't show any mercy for you, their only job is to keep our existent a secret to man kind. They are lethal and dangerous; that's why everyone fears them. You don't irritate the Volturi unless you have a death wish." Edward explained, taking over for Carlisle at the moment.

"So," Alice interjected, "What are you getting at Carlisle?"

We all waited with tense eyes on him as he slowly lifted his face to meet only my gaze, "Bella, I am very close friends with Aro, the leader. I stayed with them a couple years before I started searching for a family. Aro one day brought in a young girl, about your age, and said she had qualities that he hasn't seen. I did not believe him until I saw it with my own eyes, and he was right, she was very powerful. Too powerful, there was something about her that made my insides jerk, but if Aro seemed fond of her then I wasn't going to intrude. Her name is Annabel."

"She has the same power as you it looks like, that's what I am worrying about." He said, looking back at his book.

"And what power might that be?" I asked, hesitating just a little bit. Something was telling me that things were about to get ugly, quickly.

"It looks like you are an elemental. Very useful and handy. But you are more powerful then Annabel, she could only do flames. But you can do flames and lightning, something I have never heard of…" Carlisle started muttering to him self again.

"So she is a fire elemental?" Jasper asked, scooting his chair towards Carlisle.

He merely nodded, looking more frightened now then ever. I have never seen him look so scared in my life and that started making me scared too at what was coming up.

"But isn't it a good thing that I am more powerful then this Annabel?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Just the opposite. Annabel thrives on power, which is why Aro had her join. She needs to feel more dangerous then anyone, she likes to be feared by others. There was a case like this a long time ago, before I met any of you," he looked at me, "A clan south of South America had a vampire have the same power as you. And when word got to the Volturi, Annabel became furious. I, Aro, Marcus, and Caius tried to calm her but she wouldn't have it. She demanded that we destroyed them; weeks went like this until Aro realized that she was right. He didn't want a coven more powerful then his own, so he sent Annabel and an army to go destroy them, _all_ of them."

"I tried to make him see reason that this was unnecessary, but he would not hear of it. He told me to go along with Annabel and make sure that she didn't get hurt. We went and it was the most horrific battle of all times. Vampires fighting vampires; and then it came down to Annabel and the other. I felt bad for him; he was not as experienced as Annabel was. But he did put up a good fight, as did his coven. It was the most brutal attack it history, but Annabel was more powerful then he seemed to be in the ending. She caught him off guard and sent blazing black flames at him. He did not stand a chance, and so he fell. She smiled in triumph as did her little army, but I hated every minute of It." he sighed.

Everybody didn't know what to say to this new information. I was scared to death at what he was implying. Did he mean that she would try and do the same to me? I shuddered and looked over at Edward who was looking at me with agonized eyes.

"You mean to tell us, that if this Annabel every found out about Bella, she would…try and _kill _her?" Edward whispered fiercely, looking completely panicked by the idea.

Carlisle met his gaze, and said, "Yes."

Nobody said anything to that, but Edward started digging his hands into the table, denting it along the way.

"Well, she won't find out then." Edward stated, still having his hands gripping the table. I looked between them, not knowing what to do.

"It's not that easy son. Annabel is very skilled at what she does and when she feels threatened, she does not hold back. She heads for it head first, and does not give up until she feels the threat is gone." Carlisle said.

"Then we make a run for it. There is no way that she will be able to follow us." Emmett leaned closer while saying his plan.

"This is not like running from James coven, the Volturi has ways at finding out where you are. Why do you think everybody is afraid of them? They are the most deadliest coven in the world, and nothing stands in their way." Carlisle stated grimly.

"But she doesn't know about me." I countered.

"Yet." Edward mumbled, still looking at Carlisle.

I was about to reply to that, but Alice gasped as her eyes glazed over. I went over by her side along with Jasper and Edward. She stayed like that a good five minuets.

"Is her visions normally that long?" I interrupted Jasper as he was trying to get her to speak to him.

"No."

This is really bad.

And then I heard her gasp again and her eyes went back to being its regular shade of topaz. She looked urgently at Edward and he concentrated, then he too gasped in horror, both of them looking at me.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked, panic dripping from my voice but she ignored me and went straight towards Carlisle, while Edward slowly came to stand by my side. It felt a little awkward, him standing their, acting like he was protecting me.

"I saw a man, from the Volturi, coming." Alice told everybody, eyeing me in particular. I could feel the color slowly draining from my already paled face.

"It's going to be alright." Edward cooed in my ear, sending shivers of delight from my body. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he was worried himself.

"When." Carlisle spoke with determination.

"In about thirty minuets or sooner."

That was too soon. I didn't have time to run like they wanted me too; I didn't have time to do anything except wait here like a sitting duck.

He stood up and everybody did the same while looking at me and said, "Bella, if it comes to it, you might have to use your power."

It took me a second to actually get his words to process through my brain.

"W-what?!" I shrieked, terrified at that idea.

Carlisle looked at me curious as did the rest of the Cullen's. I stared down at my hands again, not wanting to meet any of their gazes.

"I can't do it," I said each word carefully; "I realized that I can only trigger it if I am really angry at someone or something, but I won't do it because it's too dangerous."

Edward looked at me, pulling his eyebrows together. "What do you mean 'it's too dangerous?"

I sighed, I didn't really want to go into detail about it but it seems I have no choice right now.

"When I was fighting Paul, I lost control. It felt like someone else took over and they were telling me what to do. I couldn't control my self; couldn't stop my self from hurting him. I don't like that feeling, knowing that you can easily hurt the ones you love even though you could have prevented it." I finished.

Everybody stayed there for a moment, then left the room, probably getting ready for out unwanted visitor. Only Edward and Carlisle stayed behind.

"We will have to help you on your control, mean while, Edward why don't you take Bella hunting. It looks like she is good need of It." he said before he left the room.

I had forgotten about how much my throat was burning. I was so preoccupied with everything else that until this moment, the pain of my thirst had me staggering. Edward caught me right before I fell and set me upright, leaving his arm on my elbow.

I didn't object, it felt nice, but right now my normal senses were slowly fading away as these new ones kicked in.

I started getting aggravated at Edward. I wanted to feed now and he was just standing there like a smug idiot. I had no idea to where this new personality was coming from but right now, I really didn't care.

Edward, dragging me outside the door with his hand still on my elbow, started to run into the forest.

I started growling and thrashing, trying to shove him off but his grip just tightened. I was going to use more drastic measures but he stopped and pointed with his finger up ahead of him.

I was going to start yelling at him that I didn't understand but then I smelt it. it didn't smell as strong as human blood, but it still had me trying even harder to get out of Edward's grasp and to where that smell was coming from.

He was trying to tell me something but I twisted his arm around and pushed him towards the ground. I didn't even know what I was doing as I raced towards the delicate smell, wanting it more and more.

I could feel the nasty taste of venom start to spread and cover my mouth, making me smack my lips to try to get rid of weird sensation.

I was getting closer and then I stopped. I could see a deer, but it didn't look like a deer, more like an elk. I started to crouch and slowly make my way towards my meal. I snapped a twig under my foot and cursed my self.

The elk turned his head in my direction but I was already springing in the air and jumping on top of it. I could tell by its futile attempts that it was using all its strength but I didn't feel a thing.

I dug my teeth into it greedily, and my throat loved the warm liquid running down it. I squeezed for more until I couldn't feel it struggling anymore. I drained it completely and my throat felt fine.

I didn't want to think about what I just did, feeling guilty after my normal senses came back at what laid before me. I swiftly dug a deep hole and very gently put the animal's corpse into it while I buried it.

I sat there for a second, and then turned around only to find Edward having an amused look.

"What." I asked, walking towards him and crossing my arms.

"I didn't know how persistent you were to feed. I won't underestimate you again." He said while rubbing his right arm that I bent back, acting like it hurt.

I laughed.

He laughed to as he came into step with me as we slowly walked back to the mansion. There was still tension between us, but it wasn't like before. We walked in peaceful silence together, enjoying the wonders of nature when Edward stepped in front of me, causing me to almost run into him.

"What the heck it wrong with you." I grumbled as I looked into Edward's now anxious face.

"Do you want to race?" he suddenly asked, catching me off guard. I stared at him for a moment, not sure I heard correctly.

"Why?" I asked after a little bit.

"Come on, I know I could already out run you but I just want to make sure." He smiled crookedly, making me lose my thought process for a moment.

"Edward, a member of the Volturi is going to be here soon, _and you want to race?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you don't think your up to it, I understand." He said, turning around and began to walk again.

"Oh, I'm more then up to it." I glowered at him, and that just made him laugh.

I was getting in position when Edward faced the other way, smiling the whole time as I said warily, "The house is this way."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't want to have any limitations."

I sighed and turned around; I guess we were running the opposite way from the house.

"Don't strain your self too much Bella." He said, trying not to laugh but he did any way at my glare.

"I would be more worried about your self; over confidence are ones down fall."

He laughed again as I did too.

"Alright, on the count of three…one…" he started but I all of a sudden I had a wicked thought cross my mind.

I looked past him and stared at the empty space in horror. He snapped his head to where I was looking; probably expecting Victoria her self, but got nothing.

I was already in full sprint, laughing freely at his dumbfounded expression. I could her him laughing behind me as he got closer but I started to speed up, determined to beat him and his smugness.

"You cheated." He accused, as he was catching up fast. _Man he is fast_, I thought as I raced even faster.

Then he was right beside me, smiling the whole time while I returned the smile back. He dazzled me yet again, by grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his. I took in a deep breath and I realized exactly how much I missed his touch. It still sent electric currents through my body, sending my dead heart into frenzy. It seemed like all my pain the past five years went away, like that never even happened. He started rubbing his thumb up and down my wrist, making me turn back towards his gorgeous face. His topaz held so much love; I started losing track of everything that was important. I forgot about Annabel, the Volturi, Victoria, and anything else that was trouble ling me. His eyes started melting into mine, making me start to feel lightheaded. And then he started leaning in, while we were running.

It didn't seem possible that I could screw this perfect moment up, but like he said, I attract bad luck. Just as I was going to let him kiss me, finally ready for him to take me into my happy bliss, I tripped.

I wasn't paying attention and neither was Edward, so I tripped over a stupid rock. But sense Edward was holding onto me, he fell with me. We went spiraling downwards, tumbling, running over trees on the way down.

I came to a halt, and as I stood up and started dusting my self off, Edward suddenly tumbles right into me. It knocked the breath right out of me as Edward lay on top of me, looking at me widely.

He started laughing and I did the same.

"Still the same old Bella." He teased, still chuckling while on top of me.

I was laughing still, trying to concentrate to see who had won the race when his gaze intensified.

I finally saw what position we were in, him on top of me, and my laughing stopped suddenly. He slowly brushed my cheek bone with his hand, never breaking eye contact.

"Bella…"He whispered, letting the syllables of my name role off his tongue. I was shocked into silence as Edward started leaning forward again. But instead of me waiting for him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him forward while my legs wrapped around his body.

We started kissing each other slowly, and then it started heating up. I could feel him starting to deepen the kiss into the most passionate one he has ever given me. We had no barriers to worry about now, and Edward seemed to realize that too as he started to trail his arms around my shoulders and face while I traced his _face_. I pulled him even closer, kissing him back with a fiery desire. I wanted him more then anything, and right now I could care less about anyone at this moment. I was so glad I didn't pull away from him this time.

He flipped over so I was on top of him, never stopping the kiss. Finally I was the one who had to let go. I couldn't see anything for a second; too dazed. And then I looked back at him and smiled, he did the same while I rested my head on his chest, feeling perfectly at ease the fist time in a long time. I could feel him kissing my hair, kissing my ear, and I started to get goose-bumps.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but he sighed in frustration and slowly pulled me off of him. Then I stood up too and snuggled into his embrace, not wanting to do anything.

"Come on, they are probably losing their minds worrying about us." He breathed onto my face, making me close my eyes and inhale his wondrous scent.

"You would know." I eyed him and he chuckled along with me while putting a arm around my waist as we started heading back.

"Do you think he is already there?" I asked, not trying to hide the tension in my voice.

"No, we didn't stay out here that long." He smiled.

"It seemed like forever." I mumbled as I buried my face into his chest, letting him lead the way.

We walked like this for a brief moment then realizing why we were out here in the first place, I pushed him off of me and began to run full speed will singing, "Miss me miss me now you got to kiss me."

I heard him laughing as he started running after me. "Is that a promise?" I heard him ask, but I kept my self focused this time, not wanting another accident to happen. And then he appeared right beside me, and then he was in front of me, smiling in victory. But I grinned back, knowing it was not over yet.

I pushed my legs so fast that I couldn't make out anything; I didn't even see myself pass Edward. All I heard was his complaint and I started laughing.

I got to the house just right before he did and before I knew it, I was already against his marble body as his lips moved feverishly against mine. I didn't hear any one come out, too busy on trying to think properly.

"Ew, gross!" I heard Emmett complain. I broke apart from Edward and turned toward Emmett, smiling sheepishly. I could imagine my human self blushing tomato red right now.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward snapped, putting an arm around me again.

"You know Bella, Edward is technically only a minor. And you are twenty four years old, so that is illegal." Emmett teased, smiling his stupid grin I missed.

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward picked up a rock a chucked it at his head but it his stomach. Edward put a lot of force into it because Emmett fell backwards, making the marble stairs out side shake.

"Sorry, just trying enforce the law here." He stated as he dusted himself off.

I giggled some more.

Edward and I followed Emmett inside and into the room we were just previously in. everybody seemed even happier as they saw me and Edward. But he stiffened next to me.

I was going to ask if he was alright but then I smelt it too. They headed out of the dining room, including us, and towards the door. Alice said just one but that one might Annabel.

Edward slowly started trying to get in front of me, I guess trying to protect me I suppose. But I was like him now so there was really no need for his extra precaution. So I slid gracefully by his right side, and I heard him sigh in frustration again.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Carlisle made his way towards the door.

_Tell me how you liked this one, and sorry for it taking so long, I was reading Eclipse. Please review people, for my sake  or I might not update in a while,_


	9. good enough?

_I know this song is longer then the ones I've posted before, but i thought this one decribed Bella and Edward's relationship well, that is why i posted the whole song. _

_ENJOY_

"Good Enough" By Evanescence

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

Ch.9 Warning

A black hooded figure emerged from the passage way as Carlisle shut the door and turned around to greet them. The black hooded figure slowly put down his hood, and underneath was a crimson eyed vampire with shaggy brown hair.

"Caious, what an excellent surprise!" Carlisle said, going up and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"It has been too long my friend." Caious greeted back in a warm voice while looking at every one in the room. He stopped on me and smiled, taking a couple of strides forward.

Edward gripped my hand tighter as Caious extended his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine but he lifted it to his face and kissed the upper right side while saying, "You must be the Isabella everyone is talking about, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

I sucked in my breath at that as Edward let out a little protective growl. Caious merely gave him one look and went to where Alice was standing, shook her hand as well as Rosalie's and then went back towards Carlisle.

"You have the most memorizing wife and family." He said, giving Esme a small nod as she did the same.

"I am truly blessed," Carlisle said, "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" I heard Caious sigh and wave his hands out in front of him, asking, "Could we sit? This might take a little while."

"Why of course." Carlisle responded, leading the rest of us into the living room which I happened to miss when Alice brought me here. Caious took the signal chair that was facing all of us as Alice and Jasper took the love seat while Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I took the other.

Caious shook his head back and forwards while saying, "It is a difficult time these days, with Annabel and Aro wanting more power along with every one else. Yes, I suppose I should get to the point for my visit." He stated grimly.

"What is wrong?" Carlisle asked, looking at Caious urgently.

"Everything we have feared, my brother." He said, looking at me with terrified eyes. I gulped, trying to concentrate on what he was about to tell us even though I knew I didn't want to hear it.

"About a couple of weeks ago, we had a little visitor that claimed to know Jane, I think her name is Victoria, but anyways, she had asked us for help on destroying your clan. When Aro heard of your name, he was outraged that she even asked him to do a horrible thing, but this Victoria told us about how your family killed her mate and that she wanted all of you to burn in hell for what you did."

"He told her that he felt sympathy towards her but he could simply not do this task. Jane had asked him to listen to her but he wouldn't hear of it, so he ordered Annabel to get Victoria out of his sight. But she started telling Annabel about you," he gestured towards me, "and what your power was."

I looked at Carlisle with panicked eyes but he didn't see, to intent with Caious's story.

"Annabel became truly furious about it. She told Aro that we needed to destroy Isabella and her family. He didn't want to so she played the old trick on saying that you guys were the second largest coven and that with Isabella, you would want to take over the Volturi and the rest of our kind. He started to agree with her…" he trailed off, looking at his hands.

Nobody dared to speak. Everyone was looking at me and Caious, waiting patiently for more.

"Before I knew, Aro and Annabel were already agreeing with Victoria that we would help her. Annabel has found ways to manipulate our friend Aro, and it is total injustice what she does. I tried to talk logic to him but he dismissed me. So I came here to warn you, my friend, that there is a war upon you." Caious said, looking at all of us.

Edward was gripping my hand so tight I thought it might fall off under the pressure. Esme got up and went towards Carlisle's side while looking at Caious and saying, "This is horrible, is there any way we might be able to avoid this?"

"The only way for you to come out of this alive is to give up Isabella, that I'm afraid, is your only option for escaping this terrible death." Caious sighed, looking at me again.

A feeling of dread washed over me. I looked at all of their faces; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme…Edward. What if I never get to see them again? I can't lose them on my behalf, especially Edward. I know what I have to do.

I stood up, breaking free of Edward's death grip and walked over to where Caious was and said, "Fine, I will go with you."

There was a loud roar of protests as everyone stood up and came over by me. Edward was the first to get there as he grabbed my face so I would have to look at him.

"You will do no such thing!" He growled.

"I don't want you to risk your lives fighting for a worthless cause."

Edward pulled me to him, giving me the most bone crushing hug I have ever had, "You are no worthless cause. If they want you, they are going to have to fight for you. I will not lose you again." His voice cracked while saying the last part.

I pulled out of his embrace and gently took his face in my hands, pleading with my eyes but he shook his head no. I sighed and looked at the rest of them, who looked like they were agreeing with Edward.

"If it is a war they want, then it's a war they are going to get!" Emmett shouted, pounding Jasper's fist.

"You don't seem to understand, Isabella is their main target, if she goes out in that battle field then there is a very likely chance _she will_ _die_." Caious said.

"Then she won't." Edward said, turning around while I walked to his side. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"The Hell I am!" I snarled, glaring at all of them. They sure as hell were not going to fight without me.

"Bella, don't be difficult"-

"No, Bella should be out there with us." Carlisle agreed. Edward gave him an irritated look but he held up his hand and said, "With her power, we would defiantly have an advantage."

I bit my lip and whispered, "Carlisle, I don't know."

"No!" Edward shouted, but everybody was ignoring him and waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"We would have to train you on how to control it, depending on when Annabel decides to attack." He looked at Alice and she nodded her head and closed her eyes in concentration.

After a long agonizing minuet, she opened her eyes and grimaced, "They plan to attack in the middle of next week, Wednesday or Thursday. They haven't decided."

"Good, that gives us a good full week to start." Carlisle said, looking at Caious.

"I suppose that you will not assist us?" He asked.

"I am sorry my friend, but I came here to only warn you on what is about to happen." Caious said, heading for the door.

He paused and looked back at Carlisle, "Make sure she is well trained, Annabel has advanced then the last fight with the South America clan."

"Will do." He answered.

"Oh and Isabella," Caious walked towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Please be careful, it would be very unfortunate if a beautiful creature like you were to die." I raised my hand and rubbed the spot where his kissed burned slightly. Edward let out a deep snarl but Caious only laughed in response and walked out the door, leaving us all stunned by his act.

"Are you insane?!" Edward shouted after he left, looking at Carlisle, "There is no way that Bella is going to fight!"

"Edward she will be fine, stop"- Alice stopped as Edward gave her a death glare. But she gladly returned it back to him.

"Honestly Edward, I will be fine, there is no need to worry." I reassured, trying to get them out of there fight stances. But Edward ignored me, only looking at his sister.

"Stop being a pompous. You know damn right that Bella as every intention of fighting just like the rest of us, so get over your self." Alice hissed at him.

"I am not about to lose her when I just got her back, maybe you should be more worried about her safety then about your next shopping trip." He hissed right back at her. Alice took a couple of steps forward, glaring hatefully at him.

"Oh, so now you care about her?"

"Stop." I whispered. I was getting mad that they were sitting here fighting over me when they should be preparing.

"I have always cared about her!" Edward snarled, taking a couple steps closer.

"Stop." I said a little more loudly, trying to get them to at least listen to me. But to no avail because Alice took another step towards him.

"Well you have a lousy way of showing it! Telling her that you don't love her anymore?! Maybe you should…" Alice ranted. I could barely hear them anymore as I started to shake. I could sort of make out the rest of the family trying to get them to stop but they weren't listening.

_Not now, oh please not now_, I begged my self. I could feel the tingle sensation slowly creeping up my legs.

"Stop it!" I screamed, my hands shaking uncontrollably. Every body was silent, and I saw Carlisle and Edward coming towards me but I shook my head violently, not wanting them to see how horrible I truly am.

"Instead of bickering you guys should be trying to think of ways to bring down the Volturi!" I shouted at them again. Alice tried coming up to me but I was still shaking so I quickly turned around while muttering, "I need some fresh air."

I ran out the door into the cold night air. It felt good against my skin as I rushed past trees and into a clearing where they had found me earlier. I started pacing back and forwards, my hands still shaking.

I started taking deep breathes, seeing if I could calm my self down enough so I could go back and face them. After a little while I felt my anger die down as the sensation went away.

I ran back, hoping that I would not be pestered when I went back inside.

As I opened the door, I could hear soft music fill the house. I recognized the piece immediately, it was My Lullaby. I walked up the stairs, following the beautiful sound along the way. It filled my whole core up as I reached a black door to where the music leads me. Slowly it came to a stop, and I there was a short silence that came after that. I was going to knock but then heard another piece that I didn't recognize.

At first, it came out in a happy rhythm, but slowly it started to fade into a more depressed beat. Then it started to get darker and darker as I creaked open the door to find Edward playing the keys to the piano dramatically. I slid gracefully on the sofa and watched him intently as the music became more and more depressing to listen to. It was like Edward was putting all of his pain into that one piece, and it made my heart ach for him. I longed to go out and hug him, to tell him that everything was going to be fine but I waited patiently for the final keys to come to a stop.

He sighed and stood up, walking over to his CD collection that was by his desk. Apparently he still hasn't noticed me yet.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He jumped and turned around to look at me with pained eyes. I didn't know what to say, all my questions and soothing techniques to help him where all of a sudden stuck in my throat. Me and him stared and each other for a long moment until he walked towards the sofa I was sitting on and he slowly dropped on his knees and put his head on my leg.

**( Disclaimer: Sorry for the interuption but I just thought that I should point out that I used some of Stephenie Meyer's work in Newmoon in this paragraph when Edward is telling Bella how sorry he is, I didn't want to get anybody upset by taking credit for Stephenie Meyer's brillant work)**

"Bella, you deserve much more then me. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. It hurts me to have you sitting here while knowing what I put you through. I will never forgive my self for what I did to you. It just makes me sick to my stomach at what kind of monster I am! I have hurt you beyond repair, and I'm sorry. Sorry because I lied to you, sorry because it was a worthless effort, sorry that I couldn't protect from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work, I'm sorry. I just feel so sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most horrible idiotic"-

I put my finger on his lips to silence him. I searched for the right words to let him know that I respected his decision and to let him know that I didn't hate him now matter what he said. I could never hate an angel. Finally, I took a deep breath and asked the most important question that mattered to me.

"Edward do you love me?" I chocked out. I was trying to hide the pain in my voice but I didn't do a very good job. I closed my eyes and waited for it. I waited for him to laugh at my face, tell me that I meant nothing to him. But he never said anything and that was almost just as worse.

I opened my eyes and found a very tortured Edward that I have never seen. It made me want to scream in pain my self.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, the strangest expression on his face, he almost looked mad, "Of course I _love_ you; I have never stopped _loving_ you. When I left, I was thinking of only seeing your face in my mind…"I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. The only important part was he loved me.

He_ loved me_.

I could feel my self grinning as Edward was still talking. I was so happy I thought I was going to cry.

"Say it again." I interrupted him. He looked confused at first but then his face became soft as he slowly got up and sat next to me. His face was only a couple inches from mine; his exquisite unnatural beauty leaving me breathless.

"I love you." His velvet voice rang in my ears like halleluiah bells. I smiled and touched his face with my hand; believing every word.

"I love you too. I love you so much, I can't even"- his lips had found mine automatically as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the hole in my chest start to sew itself back up. It actually felt like it was never there, and that made me kiss him even more. I could feel his marble body against every line of mine. His hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing his. We didn't part until we both heard a soft knock on the door.

He pulled away, leaving me panting for unnecessary breath.

"Come in Rosalie." He sounded a bit resentful but he just took my hand and kissed it, causing me to smile again.

I saw Rosalie slowly come in and shut the door behind her while turning back towards us, acting very nervous. She mouthed '_can you_ _leave'_ but Edward shook his head no.

"I am never leaving her again." He stated, gently squeezing my hand as his eyes were melting into mine. I couldn't think, couldn't breath until he reluctantly got up and gave me a sweet kiss before he left the room.

It was very awkward having Rosalie coming to sit by you but I just shifted in my spot so I could face her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She sounded as if she were asking my permission.

"Of course Rosalie."

"I am really sorry for the way I treated you when you were human. I guess I just couldn't understand how he could love a mere human, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I forgive Rosalie." I smiled at her and she smiled back while giving me a nod before she got up and left the room, but not before I heard her say, "Thank you, that means a lot."

I stood up and went to look out the window. I could see the rising sunset slowly ascending above the massive trees. I touched the glass as the light lit the room, causing my skin to sparkle in every way possible.

"A new day has began." I sighed. I felt cold iron arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. I breathed in his marvelous scent, wanting this to never change.

"Why are you so sad?" he breathed onto my neck, causing me to hold him closer to me.

"What day is it?" I asked, not answering his fist question. It was silent for a while until he whispered in my ear, "Friday, why do you ask?"

"Because I only have six or five days left to live and get ready." I whispered back. He flung me around so I was looking into his eyes.

"You will not die; I will not allow anyone to get near you. We will make it out of this Bella, I promise." He said more fiercely, pulling me into another warm hug as he kissed my hair.

I didn't let him see my face, afraid that he might notice the doubt written all over it. We sat like this forever it seemed, having the sun's warm razes making our skin shine together in harmony. But there was a gnawing fact that was rising in my head also, I didn't dare say it out loud, not wanting to ruin Edward's hope that everything would turn out right.

Sometimes you can't stop what faith has in stored for you.

_Hey everyone, tell me how you liked this chapter. It looks like Bella and Edward have some problems up ahead for them. Do you guys see that button by the review, well its saying "Push me, Push me" _

_go ahead, you know you want to. _

_twilightlovr_


	10. READ!

Notes

Ok, I know I hate theses notes too but this is really important. I am trying to get a lot of chapters into this story before Tuesday.

I am moving and the movers are coming this week and they are disconnecting our internet service on Tuesday, tear

And when we move, we will have to be living in a Motel for about 2-3 weeks because we are waiting for the house we bought to close so we can move in. and this really sucks because the Motel doesn't have Internet!

So after today, and Monday (maybe Tuesday) I will not be able to update on this for about 3 weeks straight. It is really pissing me off.

But just think of it like this, during those 3 weeks I can actually start writing more chapters on paper, so when we get our internet working, I will have a lot of chapters to put on here.

But I am kind of stuck on the next chapter; I don't know what to write. So if you guys could leave me some reviews telling me your ideas on the next chapter that would really help a lot.

Other wise, I have the rest of the chapters already written out, it's 10 that I don't know what to do with. So I am truly sorry for the huge delay happening after Tuesday and I promise as soon as I get my internet working I am spending all day on it. 

But for the chapters I am posting today and tomorrow, I hope you enjoy.

Twilightlovr


	11. ch10 somewhere i belong

Linkin Park

"Somewhere I belong"

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

Cause I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never by anything till I break away from me

I will break away. I will find myself today

Ch.10 Power

Sunday

"Bella concentrate." Carlisle told me, sounding a bit aggravated now.

"I Am." I replied back in the same tone.

After Caious left, Carlisle has been working over time on drilling me on what I need to know. He has been teaching me techniques on agility, telling me it doesn't matter on how strong or muscular a vampire is, it matters on how you can avoid they're attacks. Since Edward was the fastest out of us, I spent a day training with him as well. But Carlisle feels my skills in fighting and speed have improved, so he is taking the next step. My power. Joy.

For this practice, he has put a medium sized boulder at least 40 yards away from us. Before he even thought of me trying to control it, he had me tell him again on what happened the night with Victoria and with the werewolves. He said first he needs to understand how my power works before he can test it. But the problem is, he doesn't know how it works exactly. Like he said, my power is unique. So decided to take me deep in the forest, with everyone else, to see if he can figure out the unsolved mystery that is me.

I have been concentrating to the extreme; so hard I thought the lines in my forehead would stay permanently attached to my head.

"Carlisle, no matter how hard I try I just can't do it." I sighed in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Maybe we need to try this in a different setting." He walked back and forth, pacing nervously.

"What is left to try? We thought of everyway possible to trigger her power, but everything has failed." Jasper said, putting his head in his hands while sitting down. If he thought he was exhausted, try being put in my position.

"Wait, Bella said that whenever she started getting angry, that is when her power normally kicked in, right?" Emmett asked, eyeing each and every one of us.

"And?" Alice urged.

"Well, couldn't Jasper take a glimpse into her emotions at that precise time and see what she was feeling? And then he could make her feel like that again, only intensify it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett, that is the most ridiculous- wait, what did you say?"

"Actually Emmett," Edward's voice held shock, "That was probably the most intelligent idea you had."

Emmett was truly beaming now, which I had to smile at.

"Yeah, are you taking some new intellectual educational classes behind our backs?" Alice asked, smirking. He only glared at her in response.

"You guys are missing some valid information. All though I must give Emmett credit for his brilliant idea, however," Jasper stood up, rubbing his hand threw his hair, "I can't seem to influence Bella with my power."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned, his full attention on Jasper now.

"Well, when she first came here, I tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to work. It was like she put up a brick wall on me. Its very frustrating." He finished.

"Tell me about it." Edward muttered, coming over and putting his hand around my waist. I leaned into his marble chest as he put his lips by my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You can't use your power on her at all?" Carlisle asked, intrigued, ignoring us. Jasper merely nodded his head.

"Strange." He rubbed his chin.

"It was still an impressive idea." Emmett mumbled more to himself.

"If we can't use Jasper, then how are we supposed to do this?" Edward inquired.

"Maybe…" Carlisle trailed off, looking intently at Edward. The atmosphere was filled with an annoying silence, and I scowled at them.

"I would hate to interrupt, but since this is involving me, I have the right to know what you two are discussing." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving them a cold glare.

"Hmm…that might work Carlisle." Edward sighed.

"What might work?" Irritation clearly pouring out of my tone now.

They both acted as if I wasn't there, which made my patience grow thin.

"Yes, but I am also not positive that is a wise decision." Edward said.

"Fine, have your little telepathy talk. If you need me, I will be by the stupid rock." I ranted, turning my back on them as they still were looking at each other.

_Stupid, arrogant, idiotic, vampire…that you love._ I sighed and in a frustrating way, but still graceful, I slid down and knelt beside the rock.

The boulder that I was supposes to destroy. Yet another object that has to feel the horrible might of my unbearable power.

But it is just a mere rock, an insignificant non-living object made out of matter. It shouldn't bother me that I have to destroy it. I put my hands in the soft dirt, spreading it this way and that.

I was no loner seeing this giant piece of earth as a rock, but seeing it as another poor victim who would have to suffer because of me. To me, I was seeing all the faces that perished of my doing.

There was Jessica, smiling like she always used to. I could see her in my mind on the first day of school, how vibrant she was. She kept on talking; it was like she didn't have any time to breathe. I was surprised she didn't pass out of lank of oxygen. She was my first friend, and then because of me, she is no lying somewhere, with a heart that will never beat again.

Then there was my sweet dad…his warm smile after catching a basket full of fish. How he spent his own money and bought me my red truck, how he housed me when I went through that difficult year. And now I will never see him smile again.

And Paul. The funny, stubborn, smart ass Paul. Even though him and me were never really close friends, I still felt a connection towards him. He was Jacob's friend, and there for, he was my friend too.

"Jacob…" I breathed out, transfixed by the boulder that made me remember how horrible I truly am.

Jacob was always there for me when I need him. He helped me live on during that tragic year, he comforted me when I was lonely, and he soothed me when I felt like crawling in my room and never coming out. Jacob eased the misery from over taking me, and this how I repay him? Killing one of his best friends and then leaving him to weep in his own sorrows?!

I bolted up, and clenched my fists together tightly in anger at myself.

How could I just walk away from him? He needed me, and I practically spat in his face. I don't deserve his friendship; he deserves much more then me. He needs someone to be there for him, to hold him, to tell him that everything will turn out fine.

I don't deserve any of this! Edward should find someone who isn't so self-conceded; his family should leave me behind along in the process.

I pressed my teeth together as my jaw was set in a hard form.

I am disgusting. Jacob was willing to look past it that I was his mortal enemy. He reached out to me, to comfort me even though it should have been _me _comforting _him._ And what did I do? I ran from him.

I am the most pitiful, idiotic, cold-hearted creature on earth. No, not creature… monster.

Monster.

That definition described me, it fit perfectly for my description.

It was my future, the boulder just wasn't my past now. I could see Victoria in it(I must be really delirious) but it was the back of her head. In my mind, I could hear helpless cries from the civilians. But it was a worthless effort because I heard her cruel laughter escaping her tight lips.

I stepped forward, violent ripples descending down my body. Then the figure turned around, but it wasn't Victoria as I was expecting, instead it was a very familiar face that I recognized as soon as I saw it.

It was me.

My hair was as red as Victoria's, maybe even a darker shade, and my eyes were the darkest color of red I have ever seen. My eyes were looking at me, telling me that this is what beholds for me. A monster.

And then the figure of me smiled, nodding its head as if it could read my thoughts. I felt like my future was written in stone; I had no control over it.

"No." I snarled, glaring at the reflection the boulder was showing me. I saw myself step back, and then what I saw made me nauseated.

Thousands of bodies lay before my feet, but the ones that stood out were people I loved and cared about. I saw my mom, laying very still and looking very pale and along side of her was Phil, looking the same way. And then I say Charlie, Jessica, and Jacob. It was making me sick just staring at their still forms.

I turned my head and almost cried out in anguish. There was Edward, lying beside his family, his eyes glazed over; they held of despair. I saw myself smiling evilly at them while the figure me raised its hands and a white streak came out of its hands and it was directed straight for Edward's motionless body.

"No!" I snarled; my voice echoing off the vast trees. This time I didn't have a warning, it just came to me.

My hands started to heat up, and then a white, powerful force came racing out of my palms towards the boulder that tormented me. But as I noticed before, everything in my vision started to turn red.

The debris of the rock shattered everywhere. A couple of pieces hit me in the face as well. Then my hands went back to feeling ice cold, but my dark red vision stayed.

EPOV

"If we can't use Jasper, then how are we suppose to do this?" I asked, truly stunned that I still couldn't read Bella's thoughts and now Jasper can't use his power on her either as well.

I looked down at my beautiful angel, looking calm and yet, frustrated all the same.

"Maybe…." Carlisle trailed off.

_Maybe we could see if we can upset her some how. _Carlisle thought, looking at me intently. I stared at him a long time; I didn't like the idea for hurting her or even upsetting her ever again.

_Say something, your girlfriend is getting agitated. _Jasper growled, obviously not liking that he can't control her emotions. Which I found quit amusing, at that Jasper growled in his mind at me again.

I was about to say something to ease her mind of wondering, but in a voice that meant to sound very annoyed, sounded more like music, she said, "I would hate to interrupt, but since this is involving me, I have the right to know what you two are discussing."

I saw her cross her arms over her chest, looking very serious with her demand.

_Edward…_Carlisle warned me.

"Hmm…that might work." I lied casually to him, sighing along in the process. There was no power great enough, not even the devil him self, would ever make me hurt her again.

_Never_ I vowed to my self.

"What might work?" Bella's irritation was becoming more pronounced. I almost let out a chuckle, but thought better of it.

I pretended I didn't hear her, focusing my attention on Carlisle, even though it was near to impossible task for me to do with a beauty so divine standing beside me. "Yes, but I am also not positive that it is a wise decision."

"Fine, have your little telepathy talk. If you need me, I will be by the stupid rock." Bella's harp like voice practically sang to us as she turned around and stormed off.

I was about to go after her, but something stopped me as I watched her gently sit down off in the distance by the rock Emmett put out earlier. I couldn't help but wonder if I did the right thing.

From the very beginning, the very first day when I smelt her, I should have just left her alone. And afterwards when I came back from Alaska, I shouldn't have even tried to make conversation with her.

But of course, I wouldn't have let Tyler's idiocy kill her. I would have reacted like I did back then; I would have saved her, neither doubts nor questions asked. But I shouldn't have asked her to rid with me to Seattle, I should have stayed away and left her to be at peace.

If I did, maybe none of this would have happened. If I never acted or tried to be attracted towards her, maybe the incident with James would have never happened. Then she would have never met James or Victoria for that matter. I wouldn't have had to kill James, and then Victoria wouldn't be right this second seeking revenge on her.

But would it be worth it?

Besides all the awful things that I put Bella, my wondrous Bella through, would I miss out on all the chances of love with her if I left her be?

All those memories we had, when I took her to the meadow, how her eyes lit up when she looked at me all those years ago. Her making me feel all these emotions I thought wouldn't be possible, a creature of the night, to feel.

I was truly happy when I was with her, as my family was happy that I finally found someone (with the exception of Rosalie)

Would I take everything back if I had a second chance? Would I risk every feeling that we shared, every kiss we ever had with each other? Would I take back love for own safety? The real question is, would I be strong enough to turn my back on love once I already had a taste? Could I deny it for Bella's sake?

No.

I know now that I am not as strong as I think I am. I have already left her once, and if my will power lets me do it again, I will surly perish. But if my staying with her was putting her in danger again, could I be strong enough to leave-

"Edward, I swear if you don't stop thinking like that, I will personally rip you to shreds." Jasper growled at me. I gave him a death glare in response.

But he was right, I need to live in the now, not the future. What was now is Bella, she was here, and I wasn't going anywhere without her again.

Never.

I saw Bella stand up, but she started to ball her hands together in fists. Her whole body started to shake, and I heard her growling. At what? I didn't see anything.

_Edward, _Jasper winced, _control Bella please, I can't handle it._

I nodded my head and as I began to walk towards my own personal heaven, I felt a stone hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alice. I stood straight, waiting for her to blow up in my face.

"Edward, I'm sorry for treating you like you are worthless these past couple of days." She sounded very sincere, which that made me smile at her.

"No harm done." I replied back. She gave me a nod and we both heard Bella snarl again. Only this time it was much louder then the last time.

_Do you think-_ but Esme never got to finish her sentence she was implying towards me, because there was a burst of bright light that came out of Bella. It was so bright, we all had to shield our eyes. And then I felt little sharp, jagged pieces brushing against my skin.

I looked up and say Bella, she was swaying back and forwards.

I ran up and caught her before her perfect form made impact with the cold ground. What I saw frightened me.

"Oh my." Esme said out loud, shock covering every inch of her voice.

_Her eyes…_Alice trailed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie had an edge of concern in voice.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Carlisle answered her, kneeling down by Bella's side.

Her golden eyes were covered with a dark, cloudy crimson color. She had no emotion on her face and her eyes held nothing.

I panicked.

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?" My desperate voice soared across the skies it seemed; flowing with the wind currents.

"Bella, look at me!"

_She can't be dead-_ I tuned out Carlisle's thoughts out immediately, which made me panic more at what he was implying.

I can't lose her again, not this time. But how can I save her? I was about to call her name out again, but I heard her gasp and then the golden color returned to her eyes, replacing the red ones. And as she took in her surroundings, she made contact with my eyes. They held of only fear.

"Edward!" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and clung onto me like her life depended on it. I could feel her tearless sobs shake her body.

I only held her tighter, afraid that I might lose her again; that it might be an illusion and she would still be laying stiff against my body.

I was so relieved that she was here; safe in my arms I almost started laughing. But I knew it was not the time to do so, Bella was hurting, I did not know why.

We sat like this, holding each other in a reassuring way, while the rest of my family started telling her that everything was going to be ok.

I stroked her hair, humming her lullaby to calm her down. It worked, she stopped crying but she still held onto me like I might disappear from her reach.

I want to take away her pain, to take away all of her misery, all of her problems. It wasn't right, making a marvelous creature like Bella feel pain, angels shouldn't feel pain, it was wrong.

Linkin Park

Somewhere I belong (chorus)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel,

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone.

_hey guys, no i am not in my house yet, i am still currently living in the hotel, but my dad brought home his labtop and guess who spent all freakin day on it?? me...i am so proud of myself that i finally got this chapter up. i dont think i did well with Edward's character, but i just dont know how to do his point of view, its very nerve breaking. so please be nice if you are going to tell me how edward should have did this and that, _

_i wont be updating like crazy as i used to, remember this is my dads computer, not mine. i will probably be able to update on monday thought...depends if you guys really like this one and you review!! i love all of your positive comments and your helpful comments on making my story rock, so if you could leave a review, it would be highly appreciated._

_i can't wait to put up the rest, i have them all written out, but if you want to find out more about our favorite love struck couple, you have to review please._

_twilightlovr_


	12. ch11 beautiful disaster

Kelly Clarkson

Beautiful Disaster

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more then I can take

Oh cause I don't know, I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster,

And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter,

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster…

Ch.11 The Date

BPOV

Monday

"Damn it Bella, hold still!" Alice hissed at me, grabbing my hair again and viciously combing through all the knots that were tangled in it. It felt like she was trying to take off my entire head the way she was doing it.

"What do expect when your trying to scalp Me." I replied back, jerking my head again when I felt the comb go through the heap of my hair.

"Look," Rosalie said, de-tangle spray in one hand and a thick brush in the other, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"We are already doing this the hard way." I said, pulling my head back again as Alice pulled the comb through yet another knot.

"No, this is the easy way right now. You don't want to find out what the hard way is." Alice threatened, securing me in the chair and facing me away from the mirror so I could look at both of them.

Really, they looked deranged. Alice holding every type of brush and comb in her hands while Rosalie had every hair spray known to mankind.

"Bella," Alice began, seizing another knot in my mangled hair, "For once in your life, could you just please cooperate and let us do what we have to?"

"Yes, please." Rosalie said, setting a bottle of de-tangle spray down and glaring at me.

"This is completely unnecessary." I muttered, crossing my arms in defeat. Alice and Rosalie laughed as they went back to fixing my hair, but didn't turn me around so I could see myself.

"No its not, the way Alice described it in her vision, it will be worth it." Rosalie held down the spray and I started coughing at the mist it was leaving in front of my face. She just rolled her eyes at me, took out her brush, and began sweeping it through my hair.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" I asked more to myself, wincing slightly as Alice was pulling her comb a little more forcefully this time.

"I had a vision." She answered, glaring at my head for a second then began combing widely.

"That's not a reason." I pointed out.

"Bella, let us work our magic and stop complaining, we are doing this for your own good." Rosalie said in an exasperated voice, tugging on my left side.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, trying to get Rosalie to back off but she merely slapped my hands away and said, "Don't be melodramatic."

"Not just for her own good, for the worlds." Alice smirked; finally looking pleased at her work while Rosalie did the same also.

I ignored her comment, "Great, now since you two are done, I think I am going to find out what"-

"Oh no you don't." Alice restrained me back into my chair that was now feeling like a prison cell.

"We finally got your hair combed, and now we have to fix it up." Rosalie stated.

"Fine. How many more hours do I have to sit here and endure this?" I questioned them, glaring along in the process.

"Only the whole day." Alice answered, digging through a cupboard filled with who knows what.

I groaned.

"Yes!" Alice shouted; she grabbed two curling irons, one for her and Rosalie. They both stared at me mischievously as they slowly approached. I looked at them in horror as the Psycho theme song started playing in the back of my mind. Alice went to my right side (ignoring my struggles) and Rosalie went to my left. After hours of profanities, struggles, and threats, they backed away and gave me an appraising smile.

"Can I look?" I asked, curious at what they did. Alice shook her head no while Rosalie went into her walk in closet (figures) and came back with a satin red dress that looked like it came down at my knees but started going up at the side. It was V-neck and half my chest was sure to be showing if I wore that.

"You still haven't told me what this is about." My voice sounding very nervous to me, which made the two sisters laugh.

"Just put this on." Rosalie said, shoving the dress into my hands while I slowly walked towards the bathroom but Alice went in front of me.

"What, are you going to dress me too?" Sarcasm flowing freely out of my mouth now.

Alice glared at me, "No, we don't want you cheating by looking in the mirror."

"I won't cheat."

"Yes you will." Rosalie chimed in.

"I have to change right here? In front of you guys?" I asked, incredulous. Rosalie threw her hands up in the air in irritation.

"Oh for heaven sakes Bella," Alice sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, we will turn around."

"Even though we are all girls here there is nothing to hid but whatever makes you happy." Rosalie snapped, turning around sharply as did Alice in annoyance.

I smiled in spite of myself as I slowly slipped out of my other clothes and very carefully slid into the dress. It was comfortable, and it fit perfectly.

"So," I asked, "How do I look?"

Alice and Rosalie turned around and exhaled, looking completely stunned. I felt self conscious, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Does it look that bad?" I whispered.

"Bad!?" Rosalie shouted, acting like I said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Bella, you look…" Alice started but sat there, completely lost for words.

"Hot." Rosalie finished for her. I smiled and put down my hands, twirling around. I would never admit it to them, but I actually enjoyed what they did. Not the death threats they were giving me but how they gave me a complete make over.

"Can I see myself now?"

"Yes." They said together. Alice took my hand and dragged me over towards her closet while Rosalie pulled out a full body mirror.

I was stunned.

I didn't even recognize myself. I even turned around to see if the girl in the mirror was behind me, but she wasn't; that was truly me. My pale skin reflected off the dress, making it even a deeper shade of red then it was. My body was slender and curvier then before, as my legs were thinner also. My cheekbones were not as sharp as before, but more tamed, and all my blemishes were gone. My brown curly locks flowed down beneath my shoulders, extra curly from Alice and Rosalie's help. The only thing that I hated, absolutely despised about my self was the crimson orbs staring back at me, other wise I was pleased at the results.

Alice saw my frown and she said quickly, "Don't worry Bella, I bought some color contacts for you."

I nodded my head but that still wouldn't change the fact that they were still there, waiting to be released once I took off the contacts.

"What color?" I heard my self ask, still staring at my eyes.

"Brown and Topaz, I thought you should pick." Alice informed me, holding them out so I could see.

Brown, my warm, human color that I loved, or Topaz, what my eyes should be; the color of Edwards eyes, the color of vegetarians.

"Topaz."

Alice nodded her head and handed me them.

After what seemed like forever, I finally was ready to go where ever Alice was taking me. She told me to stay behind while her and Rosalie goes and gets the family so they could see the wonderful job they made out of me. I started fidgeting with my hands as the butterflies slowly filled my stomach.

"Bella, come down." Alice sang, sounding like she was at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and slowly opened the door and stepped out. I started walking down the hallway, and finally I could see where the staircase started descending down.

I heard gasps of aw escaping some of there mouths as I made way down. I walked down the final step but couldn't find Edward anywhere.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around once more.

"He is waiting for you." Esme said, pointing outside.

I walked towards the door but Alice stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder while saying, "Just follow the lights and you will find him."

I gave her a smile and stepped out into the dark night. Sure enough, there were lights that were in lined with trees, going all the way down into the deeper part of the forest. I started walking towards it, truly confused at what was awaiting me.

And then I stepped into the most magnificent place I have ever laid eyes on. It was more majestic then the meadow in Forks. The trees looked like they had a thousand diamonds implanted in them, but I knew they were just the lights. There was candles everywhere, on the floor, hanging from trees, it looked like someone spent an awfully amount of time working on this.

I walked towards the center of it and stared out in wonder. The wind was blowing just right so it made the lights and candles sway back and forth. I heard someone let out a gasp of shock and turned around to meet Edward; only I let out a gasp of shock as well.

He was wearing a black shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, exposing a part of his sculpted chest. His hair moved with the wind as he slowly approached me.

"Bella…" he sighed passionately, looking me over again and again. I looked over him as well; not believing that such a creature should look so handsome.

Ever so gently, he placed his lips to mine, and then he pulled back, but only to look me over again.

"You look"-

"Amazing."

We both laughed at our stunned expressions.

"So, what is this all about? I come walking up the stairs to your bedroom, the next thing I know, Emmett is throwing me over his shoulder and running up towards Alice's room, throws me in, and then Alice and Rosalie Torture me…" I trailed off, raising my eyebrows at Edward. He flashed me a stunning smile that left me breathless as he took my hand and whispered seductively, "May I have this dance, my fair lady."

I couldn't speak so I nodded my head, which he smiled in return and pressed his body against mine and we started dancing, even though there was no music.

"I think Alice and Rosalie did a marvelous job." He breathed onto my neck, sending shivers of delight up my spinal cord.

"Your not bad looking yourself." I breathed back, kissing his neck very gently in circles, and I could have sworn I heard him catch his breath. He spun me around so I was looking into his eyes, and he slowly slid his hand towards the middle crease of my back, bringing me even closer to him until our noses were almost touching.

Then he began kissing my jaw line, then my neck, then my shoulders, causing my body to react by shuddering in delight again. He slowly kissed his way up towards my ear, then back down again, he repeated this gesture about three times until he locked eyes with me again.

"Bella, there is something I need to ask you." His voice spreading across the amazing ling quiet forest. I nodded my head helplessly, still absorbed in his eyes.

"You are an amazing creature, I love everything about you. I love all of your different laughs, when you are laughing at your self or when you are simple laughing to laugh. I love the way you memorize me with your eyes; you captivate me Bella. I am under your spell, and I love being there. I don't want to waist another minuet without you in my life; I need your divine presence beside me always. I love you Bella and"- he dug into his pocket, letting go of me for a moment but then grabbing my hand again and kneeling on one knee, while he raised a black, fuzzy box to my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be Mrs. Cullen," he opened the box, revealing a simple one diamond ring in it with a gold trim along the frame, "What I am asking, is Bella, will you marry me?"

I froze.

Everything in my body and my mind just stopped working. I forgot how to breathe, how to talk, I even forgot my own name as I looked into his anxious gold eyes. My mind couldn't comprehend the situation fast enough for me to answer.

"Bella, will you marry me." His voice was still as romantic as ever, but held an edge to it. Like he thought I actually might say no, but it was me who was really being stupid and not knowing how to say yes.

"Edward…" I was still so shocked I couldn't finish my sentence. So I placed my hands on his and slowly knelt down with him. I put both of my hands on his face and kissed him with as much force as I could muster. Apparently I took him by surprise because he froze for a second but then he began kissing my back with the same urgency that was on my lips.

He pulled away abruptly and asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes…yes!" I shouted, standing up along with Edward as it took him a second for my words to process through his head. Then he gave me a huge smile and engulfed me in a tight hug, spinning me around in circles.

"Bella, you have just made me the happiest man on earth!" he shouted enthusiastically, letting me go to only take my hand and slip on the ring. I put it up to my face and watched it sparkle in the different angles I directed it.

I kissed him sweetly on the lips before interlocking my fingers with his while walking the way I came, only Edward following right behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked, squeezing my hand a little.

"We are going to tell your family the good news." I stated, still shocked at what I was wearing on my finger.

"They already know." He pointed out, turning me around so I was against his body again. I sighed in contentment, resting my head against the lower half of his neck while he wrapped his arms around my figure lovingly.

"I still want to tell them, no matter if they know or not, its polite." I said, raising my head to look at his face. He was still smiling the crooked smile I grew found of, and I began towing him along towards his house.

We didn't even have to go inside the house; they were all outside, pacing nervously. When we walked up, they snapped they're heads in our direction and before any of them got a single word out, I raised me hand, showing them the ring that would forever stay on my finger.

"Congratulations!" Esme said, clapping her hands together for us. Alice came running up to us and examined my ring and said, "You could have gotten her a bigger size."

"I know Bella would have been angry if I had gotten her anything bigger then this." Edward kissed the top of my head, and I closed my eyes for a short moment and then opened them again to find all the Cullen's staring at us with adoration.

"Oh Bella! I can't wait to plan your wedding! And then the pick out decorations, bride maids dresses…this is going to be so much fun!" This was probably the most thrilled I have ever seen Alice about something, and it surprised me when I started nodding my head in agreement towards her.

"Come love, let them share some alone time." Jasper whispered into Alice's ear, taking her hand and leading her into the house. That's how the rest of them left, hand in hand with their soul mates, and that's how Edward and me entered the house as well.

For a moment, it actually felt that there was no war happening. Everything felt at peace, and as I looked into Edwards eyes. And I believed it, just pretending that Victoria, the Volturi, and Annabel never existed, that Edward and I will finally get our happy ending, that there was no disasters awaiting for us after this day.

But the cost of love is expensive.

Kelly Clarkson

Beautiful Disaster

He drowns in his dreams,

An exquisite extreme I know,

He's as damned as he seems,

And more heaven then a heart could hold,

And If I try to save him, my whole world could cave in,

In just aint right, lord it just aint right,

Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after,

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster,

And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter,

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster…

_hey guys, so, i thought i should make a non-suspensefull-violent chapter, and here it is! i can't wait to write the next chapter, thats when things start to heat up between our favorite couple._

_review please, i really enjoy reading all the positive stuff you guys send me, and if i get a lot, i might update before friday!!!! so there has to be a lot, _

_twilightlovr_


	13. sneak peek

**Hello my fellow readers, yes, sadly this is not an update…but I am informing you that I will be updating by this Friday.**

**This chapter is taking me forever to write because it has a lot of details in it that you guys NEED to read, other wise you might get lost.**

**So please be patient with me just for 2 more days, and you guys will hopefully love this chapter. I would say ch.13 gets the story in motion for future events, and like I said, by Friday, I promise on Edward Cullen's life (which is huge)**

**Anyway since you guys have been patient with me; I am giving you a sneak peek at some upcoming events.**

**Ch.13 Escape**

"Bella, it's too dangerous, you can't go!" Edward said

"We need help and it is the only help we will probably receive." Bella said

"No!"

"You don't trust me?" Bella said

"I trust you; it's _them_ I don't trust." Edward, "I'm sorry Bella but I am afraid if I have to, I will use unwillingly force to have you stay here in this house."

"Are you saying that you are forbidding me to go?" Bella asked in anger now.

"It seems that way." Edward said

"You can't tell me who I can or can't see," Bella said, "I will get help from them, and you will accept that. I will be leaving, either you can sit in your room and loath me or you can appreciate my decision and respect my wishes."

"I don't feel the need to do either, since you will be staying. Even if I have to have all of us restrain you Bella I will." Edward said.

* * *

**Future chapters….**

I looked down at the sound of Edward's phone vibrating again. For a second, I thought about not answering it, but knowing Edward, he would probably assume the worst of the situation, so I slowly picked it up and pushed talk.

I didn't even get to say hello, for Edward's voice sounded agitated, enraged, and fearful.

"Bella, where have you been? Never mind that, where are you at this precise time?" he inquired.

"Edward, you know where I am at." I answered calmly.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" my voice going an octave higher.

"Bella, get out of there now! Why didn't you listen to me? I told you it was dangerous… please Bella, turn around. I don't care where you head to, I will meet you there, but please just go anywhere but there!" he cried desperately.

"Edward, what the hell is the matter?" I was panicking now.

But he didn't answer me, this time it was a different voice that was talking on the cell phone now, "Bella, there is not much time! Turn at exit 52, then keep heading straight, and drive as fast as his car will let you!" Alice practically yelled at me.

"Alice, I will do no such thing until you tell me what is so dangerous for me to be here." My voice full of annoyance.

There was a long pause on the other line, realizing that Alice was probably having a vision, I put the cell phone to my other ear.

"Alice I swear if you don't"- my threat was cut off by her gasp.

"We're too late." She whispered, and then there was another long pause. Nobody said anything, but I could hear the accelerator on they're car speed up rapidly as she muttered those words again.

"No…" Edward growled.

**So, I told you I would be giving you a sneak peek. tell me how you like these, and if you have any advise, please share it with me.**


	14. ch12 My last breath

Evanescence

My last breath 

hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Ch.12 Escape

Tuesday

Everybody was tense. That would probably be the best way to describe how everyone was acting these last past days. We all know that our days are growing shorter, me especially. And the worst part is Alice had a vision that the Volturi was coming…today.

Carlisle decided that we needed to get some help from his companions, seeming how we won't be able to fight them by ourselves.

So he is in his office right now and is calling up Tanya's family to see if she could assist us in our hour of need while the rest of us waited downstairs, stressful and dreading the answer.

Edward was pacing back and forwards at the bottom of the stair case, Emmett was staring at the ceiling, Jasper had his eyes closed, and Alice, Rosalie, and I were all fidgeting with our hands on the sectional sofa.

After a long break of silence, Jasper finally sighed out, "What is taking him so long?" We all lifted our heads towards the ceiling where we could hear Carlisle pacing back and forwards as well.

"If we knew, do you think we would still be standing around and doing nothing?" Rosalie snapped, rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"I'm not in the mood for you smart ass comments, Rosalie." Jasper replied coolly, pinching the bridge of his nose. I was going to silent them at their bickering but Rosalie said just as coolly but with a sneer on her face, "I wouldn't want to upset _you,_ your _majesty. _Excuse me for my outburst, please don't exile or behead me."

I heard Edward and Emmett chuckling and Alice and me sent them a glare which they instantly turned their heads, but still were smiling.

Jasper ignored everyone but sent an icy stare at Rosalie who just shrugged it off.

"You guys, please could we just get along?" I asked in exasperation. Alice got up and went to sit next to Jasper, as we could hear Carlisle muttering something along the lines of "Yes, it would be most highly appreciated."

"Edward," Alice asked, "Can you hear what he is thinking?"

"No, he is blocking his mind."

"Why would he do that?" I questioned, laying my head against the palm of my hand as Edward stopped pacing for the briefest moment, but resumed back at it.

"It might be that the answer they gave him was an acceptance, and him blocking his mind is just another way for him to tell the news and not Me." he stated.

"Or," Emmett contradicted, "It could mean that the news was an refusal and him blocking his mind from you is just Carlisle's way at trying to break the news to us the most…civilized way possible."

"Why would they refuse? We are practically family, and if they hear our situation at hand, I'm sure they will be glad to help us." Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"Yes Emmett," Jasper opened his eyes, "Please elaborate on your theory."

Emmett thought for a minuet and then answered, "Well, I could think of a few reasons as to why _Tanya _wouldn't want to help. I mean after all that happened between her and"-

Edward let out a very menacing snarl that had Emmett close his mouth in an instant. Tanya and who? What was Emmett referring too? I gave Emmett a curious glance and asked, "Well, Tanya and who?"

Nobody said anything, all looking at Edward who eventually met my gaze. They are keeping something from me.

"Tanya who Edward?" I asked again, my tone turning sharper.

He sighed in defeat and slowly came to sit by me while explaining, "When I went on my rebellious state long ago, I took shelter with Tanya and her family. Not too long after that, I discovered she had some…attraction, towards me. Being at that time, I thought I needed no one so I rejected her and then left as soon as possible."

"What kind of attraction?"

"Do not worry love," he said, putting his two hands against my face, "She holds nothing over me. I am only meant for you, and no one else. Emmett is just fretting over it because we don't know if she will hold a grudge against me or not."

I sighed in contentment as I leaned against his sculpted chest. We were all silent afterwards, awaiting Carlisle's appearance.

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, he came descending down the stairs. We all stood up, but the way he was walking was wrong. It was as if he was dreading to reach the final stairs.

"Well, what did they say?" Edward asked. Carlisle brushed past him, ignoring him completely and settled in the chair and motioned us to sit as well.

"Dear?" Esme called out to him, touching his shoulder lightly. He slowly raised his head and looked us all in the eyes.

"They declined." He whispered.

Edward jumped up from beside me and started mumbling a string of profanities as he went over by him.

"I can't believe Tanya has the nerve to refuse to help us! Just because Edward didn't share the feelings she did, she thinks she has the right to do whatever she wants? What, does she think that she is getting her revenge on him after all these years? That little immature"-

Carlisle interrupted Emmett's ranting by raising his hand in the air to silent him while saying without any emotion in his voice, "She did not refuse us because of Edward."

"What?" Alice asked, clearly shocked as the rest of us, "Then why did she turn us down if it was not for Edward's sake?"

"Do you remember the story I was telling you long ago about Annabel?" he questioned us. We didn't say anything, and he continued, "Yes, I'm sure you also remember the South America clan I was telling you about too? The boy that Annabel killed, he was only sixteen, not even a year old vampire yet, still young. His name was Alan Woodlock."

"That's irrelevant." Rosalie said.

"It is not! That is why Tanya refused to help us!" Carlisle replied back angrily at her. Rosalie looked taken back for a second, but quickly composed herself and stared at Carlisle. I have never seen him this upset before, it's quit disturbing.

"What does this Alan kid have anything to do with us? We didn't even know the guy." Emmett snapped, sitting down by Rosalie who looked still troubled by Carlisle's outburst towards her.

"You didn't know him, but I did. Not well, but I knew enough."

"I don't understand." Edward admitted, scratching his head in the process.

"She is not holding anything against my family, but she is holding a grudge against me. Apparently Alan and she were soul mates, destined to be together. At the time, like I mentioned before, I was on Aro's side. And also I was at that battle field when Annabel killed him. She told me she will never forgive them and me for what suffering I have caused her."

"I recalled to her that I don't work for the Volturi any longer, I also explained to her how they wanted to kill us now. She told me she felt sorry for the rest of you, but she had no sympathy towards me. I begged her, if not for me, but for Bella, and she still refused. Her last words to me were, 'I will see you in hell.'

"So she won't help us for something you had no control over!?" Edward shouted, balling his hands into fists and baring his teeth.

"Call it what you may, but no matter how hard I tried to persuade her, she still denied." Carlisle replied back to him, standing up and putting his hand on Edward's shoulder but he shoved him off.

"This is it then? They are going to kill Bella!" he snarled. I got up quickly and grabbed his face, trying to make him look at me. He ripped his head away from my hands violently, and started storming off in the opposite direction.

I slowly wrapped my arms around my body and bent my head down. I didn't want him to know how much that hurt, so I turned myself away from his disappearing figure and stared at the colorless wall, waiting for the feeling of abandonment to run out of my system.

I didn't hear him approach, but soon enough, I felt his strong iron arms wrap around my small form. I tried to push him away but that only made him hold on tighter.

"I am deeply sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you, it is not your fault that the world has cruel evil things lurking everywhere." He whispered into my ear. I turned around, removing his hands from my waist only to bring them up to my mouth and kiss them. He kissed my forehead as well.

"Is there no hope then?" Alice's voice rang out, bringing me back towards the present situation.

"I'm not sure anymore, it would be a miracle if by some whim of faith, someone was to help us." Carlisle told us, sulking in his chair.

I looked down at my engagement ring glistening off of my finger, and then I had a brilliant idea.

"You will take any help that is offered to you, yes?" I asked nervously, glancing at all of them. Carlisle merely answered yes as did the rest of them.

"And you won't care who you receive it from?"

"That is precise." He said in confusion.

"Where are you going with this Bella?" Jasper questioned me, but I shook his question off and drew in a deep unnecessary breath of oxygen.

"Well, I think I might be able to suggest someone."

Esme was still grasping Carlisle's shoulder when she asked, "Who is it dear?"

"Well…hear me out ok? He is very helpful and he is the one who kept me alive when you guys weren't there."

"Just tell us!" Rosalie snapped.

"Jacob Black and the rest of the pack."

It only took a second for this information to process through there heads. There was a huge uproar of protests, especially from Edward.

"Are you insane? He is a Werewolf! A dangerous, adolescent one!" Edward shouted at me, letting go of my waist and standing in front of me now.

"I would rather die from the Volturi then work along side _them._" Emmett said indignantly. I crossed my arms over my stomach and narrowed my eyes at everyone.

"Didn't you guys just promise me you wouldn't care who it was? If I am mistaken, I thought I was under the oppression that you guys would do anything for assistants, and now that I am telling you who it is, you automatically tune me out!" I growled at all of them as they still were ranting of a bunch of uncalled for names.

"Yes, but we weren't expecting you to mention a bunch of _dogs._" Alice stated grimily. They rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"I seem to recall that you all said you wouldn't care what help you received, as long as you got some amount of it." I snapped at them.

"That is a different." Edward told me.

"How so?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and daring him to go on.

"They do not know how to control themselves, and if I seem to forget, I recall you telling us about your last visit with them." He said calmly. I glared at him in response and he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"But," I proceeded, "Jacob will help me if my life depended on it. I am sure if I can just go back to Forks and ask him he will be gladly"-

"No way in hell are you going to confront him!" Edward snarled.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid he is right Bella. You have seen, I am sure, how easy it is for them to lose control of themselves. It would be extremely dangerous for you to go." Carlisle informed me.

"I was around him practically my whole life and he never put me in danger!" I snarled back at them.

"Yes," Alice added, "But you were not a Vampire back then, you were still human. In case you do not know, Werewolves and Vampires are sworn enemies and they will always be. Seeking help from on is asking for your _death._ They are mongrels; beasts who do not deserve the glory of life."

"We are no better then they are!" I argued, "We thrive on blood, we hunt innocent lives just to feed our hungry appetite! Do you honestly think that we deserve the glory of life?" I asked all of them, and when they didn't say anything, I continued, "You know what I think? I think you all are a bunch of stubborn hypercritic vampires! I give you a plan of action and hear you sit, not wanting to even glance at it!"

"Even if we were to ask them for help, it would be too late. Alice saw the Volturi coming today; we wouldn't make it in time if we tried." Jasper sighed, giving me a remorseful look.

"We could call him." I pleaded with everyone but they still shook they're heads no.

"Fine, I guess I will just go and ask him myself!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and headed for the door. Emmett and Jasper were already in front of me and blocking my path. I sighed in frustration as I turned towards the window but Edward gripped my wrist and pulled me so I had to look at him.

"Bella, it's too dangerous, you can't go!" Edward cried out desperately to me, but I shook my head and said, "We need help and it is the only help we will probably receive."

"No!"

"You don't trust me?" I asked incredulous, ripping my hand away from his grasp and taking two steps back.

"I trust you: it's _them_ I don't trust," Edward said, "I'm sorry Bella, but I am afraid if I have to, I will use unwillingly force to have you stay here in this house."

"Are you telling me that you are _forbidding me to go?_" I asked, gritting my teeth. If I thought I was angry before, I was fuming now!

"It seems that way."

"You can't tell me who I can or can't see," I said, shaking slightly, "I will get help from them, I will go to forks and maybe I might even live with them! I will be damned if you tell me to do otherwise! You will accept it; I will be leaving right now. Either you can sit in your room loathing me, or you can appreciate my decision and respect my wishes."

He looked at my coolly and said in a calm tone, "I don't feel the need to do either, since you will be staying. Even if I have to have all of us restrained you Bella, I will. You will not be leaving."

"I dare you." I threatened him. Edward didn't do anything, so I walked past him and headed for the front door again. All of a sudden I felt three stone bodies collide with me. It felt like they were trying to force me backwards, but I merely ducked and slid gracefully through one of their legs and made a run for the door.

Another stone body collided with me hard and sent my spiraling towards the wall, but instead I landed into familiar arms. I struggled against him with all my might but he would not give. My anger was growing rapidly as I squirmed, pulled, and kicked, trying to get away from his iron grasp.

I felt another set of hands grab my feet, and then another grab my arms. I was throwing every bad word in my vocabulary at them, demanding along the way that they let me down but they merely held on tighter. I snarled, snapped my teeth, and shook violently with rising anger.

Finally I just went limp; I gave up. It was no use, no matter how much I pleaded with them; they were never going to see Jacob for what he truly is. They loosened they're grip on me and let me down. I felt myself sink onto the hard surface of the carpeted floor. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulder but I slapped them away and stood sharply up, glaring at all of them.

"Bella, please, we are doing this for your own good." Edward cried out to me, begging me to listen but I nodded my head once, turned around, and stormed up the stairs.

I realized how hard I was squeezing my hands; my knuckles were completely white, you could see the outline of my bone. I turned the corner sharply and thrusts open the first door my eyes made contact with.

It was lit by an open window as I entered the room. No furniture was in it, the walls were pure white, and there was no carpet, no mirrors, and no nothing. It was just an empty room. I could hear them mumbling downstairs and with all my vengeance I could gather I slammed the door closed as hard as I could. It made a defining loud crack, and I saw I made a huge dent in the wall and the door.

I started pacing angrily back and forwards, punching the walls along in my furious attempts.

Who the hell do they think they are? They can't just keep me here! If they think that they can hold me hostage here, they have another thing coming! And then Edward actually has the nerve to forbid me to see Jacob? Insolent fool!

I started dry sobbing as I slid down the wall into a sitting position. I wish Edward would just trust me. He needs to let me do this; I don't need to be cared after all my life. I am stronger then he thinks, I know I am.

I banged my head against the wall over and over, until I realized something. _What is stopping me from leaving? I can just sneak out! _

I jumped up enthusiastically as I opened the door and slowly creped down the stairs, a plan already forming in my head. Nobody was in the main hallway, and I smiled in spite of my self.

I ran stealthily towards the garage door and entered it. I saw eleven types of cars lined up side by side, and my astonishment grew at how there was only seven of them. I brushed that thought quickly off and headed towards Edward's silver Volvo. I opened the door and very quietly shut it, while rummaging through everything until I finally found his keys.

I put them in the ignition and expected the loud roar of the engine, but instead it sounded like a quiet purr. I laughed at myself as I realized that my old truck only sounded like World War 1. I pushed the garage door opener and slowly backed out, glancing around everywhere just in case they might have heard me.

But surprisingly, no one was there.

I slammed on the breaks as I realized I forgot to write a note telling them not to worry. I swore under my breath as I jerked off my seatbelt and bolted out of the door. I quickly found a piece of paper and pen and began hurriedly writing down a short explanation.

_**Edward-**_

_**Your wrong about Jacob**_

_**Love, Bella**_

I set it in the space were his car was parked a second ago and jumped back into the Volvo. I pressed down on the accelerator and turned out of the driveway, into the deserted road.

I gave the house one last glance, just to make sure no one saw my bold move, and stomped on the gas pedal. The car jerked forward at the speed and took off in an instant. I was thinking to myself, _if I can just make it to Forks by this afternoon, I will be good._ At that I sped up even faster, the meter already going over 100 m/ph.

The house slowly disappeared from my review mirror, along with the trees that covered them up. I had already reached the highway in fewer than five minuets.

As I headed away from my own personal angel, I realized that what if Edward would be right? Would Jacob truly hate to see me? Would he deny me? Would he try to…kill me?

_There's only one way to find out,_

Evanescence

My last Breath

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

_hello everyone, i am glad i finally got to post this chapter, but i think i could have done it much better, review please, i at least want over 10 reveiws by tomorrow_

_the next chapter will probably be in Edward's point of view, so hurry and review otherwise i might wait till next friday to post it._


	15. ch13 dertimination

_**Hello everyone, yes I am not going to start at the beginning with the last chapter, you already know what happened so I feel there is no need to basically tell you again, I am starting off on Edward's point of view from when his family and him are trying to restrain Bella.**_

_**I also feel the need to tell you I do not own anything, not the characters, absolutely nothing. **_

_**Enjoy reading! **_

A Shadow on My Shoulder 

By Brenda Penepent 

There's a shadow on my shoulder  
That steals parts of my soul;  
Bit by bit it takes my energy.  
Never leaving me alone.  
Oh, at first I tried to fight it.  
I resisted it for years  
until the emptiness inside me  
drove me crazy with my fears.  
At times, I have embraced it;  
For the comfort of my grief  
Had become so familiar  
I could not envision a release.  
Like a cloud of empty promises  
It covers me in gray.  
Numbing me with sadness.  
Draining color from my day.  
The shadow of depression  
Lurks dark upon my soul.  
My wall of pain is standing tall  
While I shiver in the cold.

Ch.13 Vision

EPOV

I underestimated her. She has a lot more energy then I anticipated. I was struggling just to hold her still when she broke free of my grasp and ran straight towards the door, but Emmett collided with her and sent her spiraling backwards. I caught her just in time before her delicate form made contact with the floor.

Words I didn't even know existed came flowing out of her mouth as she kicked, shoved, and wrestled with me.

'_Punch him square in the face!' _I glared at Rosalie's nasty remark and she smiled peevishly back at me. I sent a distressed look towards my brothers and they quickly came to my aid. We quickly had control over the situation but that still wouldn't stop Bella; she thrashed about for a long ten minuets.

Suddenly I felt her body relax under my arms, and I gave them a nod to let go of her. She slowly slid to the floor and I saw her eyes held an emotion I couldn't quit yet describe. It looked like she was filled with despair, yet also with recognition.

I placed my hands by her shoulder, trying to wipe off that awful look in her face, but she slapped my hands away with fierce hostility and aggression. She stood up and narrowed her eyes at all of us; she looked lethal. I could see her hands clenched together in tight little fists, her arms shaking violently.

'_She's really pissed. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, wait, I already am. Shit.' _I was getting really vexed by Emmett's thoughts. I was about to tell him to try and silent his mind when Bella practically stomped up the stairs. I thought she was going to fall threw with the amount of pressure she was putting into each step.

I started walking after her but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder in a commanding way and said, "She needs her time alone; let her be for a couple hours."

"I don't want her upset; I can't stand seeing her like this." My frustration showing very clearly.

"Don't worry," Esme chimed in, "I am sure after she has had time to release all that angry energy, she will come down and act like nothing has happened."

Just then we heard Bella give out a disbelieving sigh, followed by a loud bang.

I looked at Esme.

"Well, what to you expect after you did that little show back there. Did you think she was going to be all cheerful and forgive you?" Rosalie asked in clear smugness. I ignored her as did everyone else.

"Don't worry man," Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the living room, "She will come around. It is one of those women things when they get all moody, you know?"

I looked at him skeptically but he merely touched his finger to his head.

"No Emmett, I don't know. Why don't you explain all your knowledge on us women, I'm sure me and Alice would _love_ to hear your theories." Rosalie's voice holding aggravation.

'_Uh oh' _"Um…well…" he stammered. I snickered as I took his arm off my shoulders and started to head towards the living room.

"Yes Emmett, since you seem _so experienced_ with women, you won't mind telling us what you mean by 'It's one of those women things." Alice asked now. I could see both of them backing him up in a corner.

'_Edward, get your skinny ass back here! I need back up, I think I can take Rosalie while you take Alice…on second thought, you take Rosalie, she looks very dangerous right now, and hot.' _I turned my head around and mouthed to him, "You're on your own."

I closed my mind to all the remarks he was sending me as I pivoted around the corner so he was out of view.

Carlisle and Esme were in deep conversation so I decided I didn't want to disturb them. I saw Jasper out side the screen door and headed towards his way. It was very misty outside; very gloomy, I noted to myself as I rested against the deck ledge. I looked towards Jasper and he seemed deep in thought, staring off in the distance.

After a long moment of peaceful silence, he finally asked, sounding quit disturbed, "Is it really going to end this way?"

I gave him a curious look.

"You know, for our family." He explained.

"I am not sure what the Volturi have installed for us. But they will not have Bella, I won't allow it." I replied honestly. I tried to convince myself that too. They will not take her away from me, no matter how skilled this so called Annabel is, no matter how determined she is to see Bella…dead, and no matter how many troops Aro sends, I will fight them all for Bella. She will not die.

"You seem so confident, what makes you so sure that we will be able to win this? We are not as skilled as these trained alit vampire's; they have ten times the more experience then we do." He doubted, turning his full attention on me.

"I am but the least bit of confident," I explained, "I am dreading actually our confrontation with them. I have no idea as to what it will lead to. Will we fight to our deaths? Will they take her away from me? I have so many questions stirring inside me; all these problems that consist of one main thing: will we survive? I haven't the slightest clue."

"Yes, I have been fretting over the same dilemmas as you. I wonder myself sometimes if this is worth it? Is Bella honestly worth risking all of our lives?" I turned on him; walking straight up into his face.

"Of course she is worth it!" I snarled at him, backing him up against the house. "How dare you even think like that?"

"Just hear me out," he put his hands up in defense at my brought on anger, "Would you be willing to risk your own life to save hers? Is it worth all this trouble?"

I glared at him defiantly, "So would you doubt your _love for Alice_ then if you were put in this situation? If the Volturi was after _her,_ would _you_ risk your life to _save_ hers?"

"That is different." Jasper mumbled, not looking at me in the eye anymore.

"It is not and you know it."

He didn't say anything after that and I put my hand around his shirt while saying, "Answer the question Jasper, would you?"

After a minuet of silence, he answered me, "Yes, I would risk everything to save her."

I yanked my hand away from his shirt and stormed off the porch into the wet the grass. He had hit my boiling point.

'_I'm sorry Edward, I see your point.' _He thought to me but I shrugged it off as I bent down by an old looking tree. I sat there for a long time, trying to cool myself down enough so I could face him again without having to kill him for thinking like that.

Of course I would risk my life to save hers! How moronic can Jasper get! Surly he can feel the love radiating off of me whenever I am with her; can't he see how much she means to me?

But _she_ shouldn't be risking her life at all. It seems just like old times, whenever she is with me her life is always in danger, vampire or human. I laughed quietly to myself; _she always was the danger magnet._

I can't stand it how everyone wants to hurt her! It enrages me so! What has she ever done to deserve this cruelty? It is not right having this…this…stunning creature hunted down by everybody.

When I see her sadness and stress from it all, I just want to kill everyone who has ever made her feel like that! I want them all to drown in her pain; see how it feels like to get hunted for a change.

I heard pounding footsteps heading this way and by their angry thoughts, I could tell who it was.

"Hello Emmett, having fun?" I greeted him without giving him a glance.

'_If you laugh I am going to kick your white ass.' _Emmett threatened me darkly. Why would I laugh? I turned around to ask him that but his appearance made me stop.

His shirt was completely torn to shreds, his pants in worse shape while his hair looked like it has never been near a comb. I could see the lipstick smudged on his back and by the looks of it, it looked like there was a huge struggle that I missed. I could see dirt all over his face, his eyes glaring at me hatefully.

I coughed to try and hide my laughter.

"Once I lose Rosalie and Alice, you are going to wish that Carlisle drained you."

I rolled my eyes.

'_Where does he think he is going?' _"Emmett! You better prey we don't find you!" off in the distance I heard Alice shout.

'_I was never here.'_ He thought to me as he raced away into the house. I got up and started to head towards the house too, but all of a sudden Rosalie sprang in front of me, looking ready to kill.

"Where is he?" she growled at me. I looked around for Alice but caught no sight of her.

'_Edward, if you don't tell me where he is then I am going to'-_

"He went inside the house."

She smiled mischievously as she raced to where Emmett ran a second ago. I slowly walked back to the house, looking for Bella anywhere in case she decided to come down but still she was not there.

I closed the screen door and gave Carlisle a hopeful glance but he shook his head while saying, "I'm sorry Edward, but she still has not come down."

I expected that.

I was about to ask Carlisle something when all of a sudden I heard Alice yell my name in desperation. I ran out of the living room and up the stairs to where I heard her. She came bursting out, shaking.

"It's terrible! I came up here to see if she wanted to trash your room, you know, get her happy again, and when I opened the door, I found nothing! I looked around the whole upstairs, but she is no where!"

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"Bella! She's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone!" I asked, fuming. I looked around the room and sure enough, it was empty. I pushed passed Alice and opened every signal door, but Bella was no where.

"What's going on?" I heard Carlisle ask but I pushed past him too; running down the stairs in full sprint now. I looked in every room but I still, no Bella. I headed back to the living room when Emmett stood in front of me, glaring.

"Aye, my brother, looks like faith has"- I shoved him out of the way and went to the bottom of the stairs again.

"What the hell Edward?" He mumbled, following me.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked him in irritation. He shook his no and asked, "I thought she went upstairs."

"So did I."

"She's missing!" he gasped.

I ignored him and looked at the rest of them as they pilled down the stairs one by one. They shook their heads no. I growled in frustration and stormed out of the house.

I smelt her.

I could smell her scent; she was outside. I ran towards the direction and was lead to the opened garage. I stood in shock at what I saw.

"She wouldn't." I asked my self in disbelief.

"What wouldn't she do dear?" I heard Esme call out to me but my mind was somewhere else.

'_No way.'_ Rosalie's thoughts held as much as a shock as mine did.

"Why would she take your car?" I heard Emmett ask, and I sent him a vexed look.

"Use your imagination." Alice snapped, coming over to stand by me. I still couldn't believe she would do that, it had to be a misinterpretation.

Something caught my eye at the bottom of the floor where my car used to be parked. I walked over and slowly picked it up. It was a piece of parchment that made me gasp for breath.

_**Edward-**_

_**You're wrong about Jacob**_

_**Love Bella**_

I showed it to the rest of my family, still not comprehending the situation at hand. They too gasped with shock. I could hear them debating whether or not to follow her, and I tuned them out. Why would she do this? Is she truly that ignorant as to how dangerous Werewolves can be? Is she really this suicidal? I was brought back to reality by Alice, who had her eyes glazed over with Jasper holding on to her from preventing her to fall.

I looked into her mind as to what she was seeing; I became horrified.

_Six figures were standing under cover by huge trees that looked oddly familiar; the dark hooded figure in front of everyone turned around and looked at the other hooded figure to its right and asked, "Well, is Isabella coming or not? If she is not, then it shall be your fault that we have failed! You are the one to tell Aro the bad news."_

_The other hooded figure slowly inclined its head towards the one that was just speaking and said in a calm voice, "Trust me, I saw her coming. She left the Cullen's house about five hours ago; she should be here anytime now. You must have patience Annabel."_

"_Yes Annabel," the shortest of them appeared by Annabel's side, "You will succeed; Aro has faith in you."_

_The one they called Annabel didn't say anything after that, but the one to her left side started speaking again, "Today will be the day that the Volturi will be victorious; and then we can go home and tell Aro the marvelous news, you shall be a hero to all of our kinds."_

"_Yes," replied Annabel, "Indeed I shall. This Isabella does not know what is in stored for her." Victoria emerged from the shadows and knelt in front of Annabel, who beckoned for her to rise and say, "My Victoria, you have been much of help; I highly thank you for what you told me about this hideous Isabella. You will be rewarded by Aro personally once we finish her off."_

_Victoria smiled sweetly at her and looked off in the distance. Annabel spoke again, "And now, the famous Isabella Marie Swan will be but dust blowing in the wind after when I am done with her."_

"_Yes," Victoria said, "And now we wait for her appearance."_

_There was laughter that filled their lungs and then everything went black. _

I hadn't realized that I was shaking uncontrollably; and I felt like the universe was ending, everything was dieing in front of my eyes. Time seemed too stopped as my despair rose into the atmosphere. I heard Alice filling the rest of them in, but that is all I heard. We didn't have enough time, we were too late.

"Edward!" Carlisle's panicked voice brought me back. I looked up at him, and he started to tell me through his mind that Alice and I are going to take her car while the rest of them were going to be riding in different cars. He told me we still had time if we hurried.

I felt myself getting up and heading straight towards Alice's red Lamborghini, taking her keys along in the process.

She got in the car as well with a look of determination written all over her face. I turned out of the driveway sharply, not checking to see if the rest of them were in their cars yet. I finally comprehended everything that just happened; Bella left for Forks to go to the dog, by some chance the Volturi saw her doing this and are now there, awaiting for her to arrive and …kill her, and now I and my family are headed after her as well. I sped up even faster, reaching over 140 m/ph.

Determination 

I must keep going  
through the failure and pain  
the highway of life  
is not all in vain

Through the sorrows  
discomforts and anger  
I must keep going  
and keep myself from danger

Each passing day will bring  
experiences of any different kind  
and through each passing day  
will bring a different state of mind

I must keep going  
not pity myself or grieve  
for the future that lies ahead  
I may not receive

I will get through life  
and all along knowing  
of pain and happiness  
but, I must keep going

**_I thought this poem did well to describe Edward's determination to rescure bella, i was going to have him and alice get into a fight by him saying stuff like 'how come you didn't see this coming?" and then i was going to have her say "you have me already watching the votluris every move, i can't keep track of bella and them at the same time."_**

**_please review, i at least want over 10 otherwise i will wait till friday to post the next chapter. and trust me, Bella is going to find out about her little "surpirse" in chapter 14, so in case you want to find out, please review._**


	16. ch14 Anticipation

There's a shadow on my shoulder  
That steals parts of my soul;  
Bit by bit it takes my energy.  
Never leaving me alone.  
Oh, at first I tried to fight it.  
I resisted it for years  
until the emptiness inside me  
drove me crazy with my fears.  
At times, I have embraced it;  
For the comfort of my grief  
Had become so familiar  
I could not envision a release.  
Like a cloud of empty promises  
It covers me in gray.  
Numbing me with sadness.  
Draining color from my day.  
The shadow of depression  
Lurks dark upon my soul.  
My wall of pain is standing tall  
While I shiver in the cold.

Ch.14 Anticipation 

BPOV

I have been driving since dawn to nearly dusk, I thought by now I would have surely been in Forks, I even went over the speed limit, but the last sign I passed read "Forks 122 miles."

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, trying to rid myself of the degradation that I was feeling. Maybe I should have confronted Edward in person instead of leaving him puzzled with a note. I should have told him face to face where I was going, it's not like I am desperate enough to sneak out of a window or anything that drastic. Technically I didn't sneak out, I just quickly rushed out their garage door and stole his car, not that bad right?

"Not that bad," I murmured to myself, laughing without humor, "I can just see his face when I get back, full of rage and disappointment in my manor. It seems that I am disappointing everybody these days…"

Is Jacob disappointed in me as well? Have my attempts at keeping him at a distance hurt him beyond repair? Will he even consider helping me, or will he laugh at my face? I shook my head slowly, slightly tightening my grip.

But my Jacob would never be that insensitive towards me, he will understand why I had to leave, why it was impossiable for me, a vampire, to stay with him, a werewolf. I hardened my jaw at that, looking firmly ahead of me as my thoughts raced in my mind.

This long adulterated hatred between vampires and werewolves is inconsequential. But if they alliance with me, then maybe the hatred will die down and we can finally live in tranquil peace. Well, that is if we…if I survive this upcoming event. First it was vampire against werewolf, and now it is vampire against vampire? When will this end?

I swerved the car in annoyance to the other lane, passing the slow driver that interrupted my thoughts. I could see that it was a young man, merely sixteen or seventeen, and when my car approached, I saw a small scowl play on his face and he sped up. I smiled at the challenge. I pressed on the accelerator as well, already on the right side of his car but I still couldn't see his face nor could he see mine.

This went on for a good five minuets until I grew tired of playing this idiotic game and reached my top speed, already side by side with him. I looked over to provoke him further, but something had me staring at him intently. Not him directly, but his eyes.

When he turned his head in my direction, I was locked with his dark topaz eyes, but I wouldn't even call them topaz, more like an ancient color of gold. He held a look of stoicism, but something made him jerk out of that stare and into a bewildered expression. I couldn't identify it, but there was something mysterious about this strange man, like he wanted me to fear him but yet…he acted as though he wanted companionship with me. I sympathized for him, I wanted to offer my hand to his and wipe off that look of dread. Something registered in my mind immediately as to why his eyes were the color of dark topaz, why he was wearing all black, and why he seemed so pale. He was a vampire.

I turned my head forward and tried to erase my aghast, and when I looked back, he was gone. His car was gone, nowhere to be found. I looked in my mirror to see if he had gone behind me but there was no trail that showed his car was even there. He just vanished? But he couldn't have done it that quickly, even for a vampire! I would have at least seen him pull off the highway or something of that nature, but it was as if I never even encountered him at all.

"Strange…" I muttered, allowng myself to take one more glance around the isolated road to see if I might have missed anything. It was the same as the last time I looked back, deserted. Who was that man?

I mentally shook off that question for another time, because I had more urgent matters to attend to. I raced passed a sign that read, 'Forks 80 miles north, exit 53, LaPush 100 miles south, exit 39.' I turned off onto the LaPush exit.

_

* * *

_

_Half Hour Later_

My thoughts were at peace as my mind when I heard this annoying vibrating sound coming from the pocket by my seat. In agitation, I reached my hand down to silence the infernal contraption only to realize that it was a cell phone, correction, it was Edward's cell phone.

I put it to my face to look at the collar ID and it read, 'Alice.' I sighed nervously and slowly set down the phone, not pressing talk. After its sixth ring his phone went silent and I let my breath go, relieved.

Out of habit now, I looked behind me to see if the mysterious man was there but, as usual, he wasn't.

I was only fifteen minuets away from LaPush when his cell phone went off again. I shook my head in defeat, and looked down at Edward's phone vibrating. For a second time I thought about not answering it, but knowing them far to well, they would probably assume the worst out of a situation so I picked it up and pressed talk.

I expected to hear Alice's high pitched voice ringing in the phone, but surprisingly it was a very angry Edward's.

"What the hell is the matter with you? All you leave us is a note behind, and it doesn't even explain your whereabouts! Do you even use your brain? I swear Bella-"

I hung up on him.

If he only called to yell at me, then why should I listen? In fact, I don't think I will answer it the next time he calls. I smiled to myself as the phone vibrated again, but deciding to do the right thing, I grabbed the phone and before he even had time talk, I began.

"I do not want to listen to your lectures about how stupid and idiotic I am, got it? If this is the only reason that you have called me, I shall hang up right now."

"Bella," Edward's desperate voice rang through the phone. His tone reminded me of when we were in his Jeep long ago, running from James, "You have to get out of there now. I don't care where you are at, just turn around now! Damn it!"

"What's wrong." My voice holding the same edge as his now.

Nobody answered me but I could hear Alice's frantic voice in the background, and I snarled in frustration.

"Damn it Edward!"

But he still ignored me, and instead started talking to Alice saying, "No! We have to make it!"

"Bella, you need to get out of there now, I don't have time to explain it, just go far away from Forks." He cried out to me.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what is exactly so dangerous for me, besides Jacob." I answered back, trying to keep my composure.

"They are there Bella, waiting for you! The Volturi!"

I felt my insides grow cold with dread. Without even thinking about my next action, I turned the car sharply around and started speeding away in the opposite direction. Just as I was turning the corner, a hooded figure emerged from the brush and stood in my path. I swore under my breath and tugged the steering wheel to the left violently, trying to avoid a collision.

As I missed the figure by mere inches, I realized my car was headed straight towards a tree. My reflexes weren't fast enough and the car collided with the mossy oak. The impact threw me out of my windshield and into the tree, but instead I knocked down the tree as well and lay on the ground, trying to analyze what exactly just happened.

I slowly stood up and I could hear Edward's voice in the phone. At first I couldn't find it, but as I got closer to the damaged Volvo I retrieved it by the dented back side.

"It's fine, I'm fine, but your car…not so much." I spoke calmly, trying to see if I could calm him down but it only made him go into frenzy.

"What happened? I heard you crash and then when I tried talking to you, you wouldn't answer me. I thought….I thought I lost you." He chocked out; he sounded as if he were about to break down right now.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, I turned around like you said but somebody stepped out into the middle of the road, and then I crashed." It didn't make much sense when I was trying to explain the situation that just happened.

Just then, an orange flame came shooting across the trees, heading for me. Before I even had time to react, I felt it scorch the right half of my body and I dropped the cell phone, screaming out in pain as the fire slowly died down, but leaving behind black scars on my skin.

I looked in the direction to where it came from, and the six hooded figures, just like the one on the road, stepped out from the underbrush and walked straight towards me. They were approaching quickly, and I panicked. I started to get up and make a run for it but out of the corner of my eye, I saw the leader raise it's hand and another orange flame came racing out of the figures fingers, heading towards me yet again.

This time I was prepared for it and jumped out of the way, but the flame still licked my lower half of my leg, and I cried out in agony as I fell to the hard ground.

The hooded figure on the right side of the leader was all of a sudden interrupted by a cell phone ringing, and then the figure returned to its place and handed it to the leader. The figure took it impatiently and put it besides its head.

There was a long pause, and then it answered Edward in a high soprano voice, "Oh yes, she is in much pain right now."

I realized now that the leader was a girl, and I waited with agonized eyes as to what she was going to say. After another long pause she said, "I'm sorry, but this is the last time you will ever hear her voice again."

And she handed it off to the one right beside her, and the other figure started talking in a much more lower, masculine voice, "Goodbye." And with that simple saying, he shut the phone.

"Who are you?" I croaked out as the pain in my leg slowly became numb.

"Who are we? _Who are we!_ Insolent girl, we are the ones whom everyone obeys, who everyone knows and fears, and you dare ask us _who we are!"_ She cried out to me, taking a step closer but the one to her left, the shorter out of all of them whispered, "Patience Annabel."

My insides froze, everything seemed to lock down as I heard the other one utter those words. All the bright colors started to turn a dark grey; everything started to die in my eyes as I knew who stood before me. The Volturi….

"Aye," said the one from behind, and he too had a deep voice, "Recognition has dawned on her pitiful face."

"Yes Isabella, do you know us now? Well do not be afraid yet, speak you ugly little beast!" Annabel snarled at me. I only hung my head down, looking at the cold ground for a long while, and then I merely shook my head up and down.

"Good then," said the shorter one, "Well Annabel, finish her off, I am tired of this and quit hungry. This is such a foul little town, why anyone would want to live _here_ is beyond my judgment."

I stood up abruptly, a low growl escaping my mouth. I could feel my lips slowly curling up above my mouth, reveling my razor sharp teeth.

"You are going to _fight us?_ Please do not waist your time, I shall kill you before you even have to issue one pathetic move. Now just hold still and this can all be done with." Annabel snarled again, pulling up her sleeves and heading towards me.

"Yes, I will fight you to the death." I replied, crouching down. She smiled maliciously at me and whispered, "Then your wish shall be granted."

As she stepped forward, I heard four distinctively familiar thuds heading towards us. I saw her shrink back, and then all of them got into a fight stance. I merely smiled as my saviors made there way.

Off in the distance, I heard a wolf howl in rage.

Hope Abides

Hope abides; therefore I abide.  
Countless frustrations have not cowed me.  
I am still alive, vibrant with life.  
The black cloud will disappear,  
The morning sun will appear once again  
In all its supernal glory.

**hahah, i am so evil to leave you hanging, and sorry for the short chapter, as you can probably guess, the wolf is jacob's enraged howl, he does not know that bella is there though,**

**i want at least 10 reviews and i will make you a deal, if you leave me over 230 reviews, i shall write the next chapter tomorrow, and that one is the fight, dont worry , the cullens will be there...but unless you want to see it, like i said, review!!!!!! and lol, i love how some of my reviewers posted songs, that was quit funny. i enjoyed it. _MAJOR HINT: pay close attention to the guy that was in the car. that is all i am going to say_**

**until next time**

**twilightlovr**


	17. ch15 The Battle

Evanescence

Whisper

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus:_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Ch.15 The Battle

Four gigantic wolfs emerged from the brush, with a look of savage violence in their eyes. They bent down into a crouch and snarled their teeth at all of us, even me. I couldn't move, I was immobilized by the vicious sight of them.

The red russet one turned its head to my direction, and gave me a look of complete astonishment. At first he growled, and I thought he was growling at me so I backed up, but I realized he was snarling at Annabel who stepped closer to me.

Jacob (the red one) pushed passed the black wolf that was in lead of them, and came running up to me, ignoring the growls of the others. I could see Annabel tense up as Jacob went right in front of me, facing her.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to protect me. I was about to move so I was aligned with him, but the rest of them came to stand in front of me as well, snarling and barring their teeth.

"Look," said Annabel, "She has pets. It's a pity that they will have to die." All six figures appeared by her side, looking lethal. I could feel my legs start to bend down as well into a fighting stance.

Everything went dead silent as each party was waiting for the other to make the first move.

And then they sprang.

Jacob didn't move but the rest of them jumped as well, colliding with two members of the Volturi who jumped first. The shortest one started to walk calmly out in the middle of the fight, smiling at everyone. Then it was like my worst nightmare in front of me, all the werewolves who were out there fighting howled in agony and crumbled to the floor. I looked in horror as they squirmed and withered in pain all because of me.

Jacob started backing up slowly, causing me to back up as well. An earth shattering snarl escaped his lips as the short figure turned her gaze towards Jacob. I couldn't see her eyes with her hood covering her face, but I saw her mouth go up into that sweet smile she did just a second ago.

My rage increased as I realized that she was going to try and hurt Jacob, _my_ Jacob.

I sprang at her, jumping over Jacobs body and heading straight for her. She smiled at me as well, but something started to irritate her as her mouth started to form into a scowl. I grabbed her body and dug my hands into her cold hard flesh. I heard her scream out, and as her companions rushed to assist her, I grabbed her arm and thrust her across the forest, her small form making a sickening crack as she made contact with a rock.

One of the figures pulled down their hood, and underneath it was a female with blonde, wavy hair with glistening crimson eyes looking at me with complete aghast.

"Impossible." She uttered. I was focused on her much too long, when I heard Jacob give out an enraged howl. I turned sharply and saw the male figure very easily avoiding his attacks. I was about to run over and help him when the three wolfs who were in pain a second ago, stood up and attacked everyone there. I could see the black wolf land on top of the male figure who was taunting Jacob, and start to dig his claws and teeth into his skin.

Jacob appeared by my side yet again, guarding me as Annabel gave me a look that was hostile. The one figure that was fighting the grey wolf all of a sudden was right in front of Jacob and it grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and thrust him away from me, into the nearest tree.

"Jacob!" I screamed in terror, completely forgetting about Annabel. Before I could even take another breath, Annabel's hand made contact with my stomach and I felt myself falling back against a tree.

I tried standing up, but an orange flame came right at me and I screamed again as it burned my chest.

"The famous Isabella will be no more." I heard Annabel whisper, raising her hands again to thrust another flame at me.

Two things seemed to happen simultaneously; there was seven blurred figures that came running out behind me, and then the one that was the fastest collided with Annabel, sending her back a good twenty feet. My chest was still throbbing as I tried to get up, but the blurred figure that just took out Annabel came to my side at once, and embraced me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, my love, are you alright?" Edward asked me in panic and relief, but I didn't answer him; instead I clung onto him with my life. I felt myself sobbing into his chest and his hand started to rub circles onto my back.

"Edward, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" I sobbed out, kissing his neck, his ear, anything that was attached to his body. He pulled me off of him and put his hands on my face, and before I could utter anything else, his lips had found mine.

He kissed me with so much passion, urgency; I couldn't help but get lost into his lips as well, kissing him back with the same amount of need. He kissed me even harder, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and bringing me even closer to him, like he was afraid I might disappear.

Abruptly he pulled away, only to kiss my forehead, my neck and mouth again while whispering to me, "You have no idea how I felt when she hurt you like that; seeing you scream out in that much pain…" he shuddered, "If I was a second too late, she would have killed you right there, right in front of my eyes. You have to promise me to run away from here, far away, now."

This time I was the one who was pulling away from him. I gave him an incredulous look, and he continued speaking, "Bella, I don't want to lose you, I'm not…I'm not strong enough. I can't live on without you beside me; please, for me, just get out of here." He pleaded with me, his eyes holding so much emotion that I almost agreed with his silly request.

"For better or worse; I will always stick beside you." I promised him, kissing him on the forehead this time. I heard him give out a shaky sigh, and then something grabbed my neck and pulled me away from him, violently.

I had forgotten that we were in the middle of a battle, and as I looked up, I saw Victoria hovering over me, only to grab my neck again and thrust me away across the whole opened area. I landed with a thud, knocking down a couple of trees along the way. I could see Edward charge at Victoria, but she avoided his attacks as though they meant nothing.

I ran over to Edward, but the short girl that I handled earlier came up to me and sent me flying backwards yet again. I snapped my head up but she no longer was their, instead she was standing over Jacob's form, laughing as he howled in pain.

I jumped on top of her, secured both of my hands onto her arm, and with great force I heard a snapping and ripping sound. I threw her now detached arm away from me, ignored her screams, and threw her body far away from Jacob.

I bent down and touched my hand to his side. I felt wet warm moisture on my fingers and I lifted my hand up to my face, I realized it was blood. I looked down at him in aghast; noticing a pool of blood around him as well. I heard him grunt out in pain again.

"Jacob!" I cried out desperately, "Please, listen to me! You have to stay, just relax, everything will be fine."

He grunted in response.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden I felt him move, and then he was up on his feet, shaking his fur back and forth as if he just stepped out of the water. He gave me a twisted smile and before I could say anything else, he bounded off towards the black wolf that was fighting the tallest male.

I turned around only to meet another orange flame that sent me spiraling backwards. I gasped as the fire burned my face slightly.

"Foolish girl, do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?" Annabel asked, sending another flame towards my figure. I gave out a whimper as it burned my right shoulder.

"I came here to kill you; and don't worry your pretty little head, I will." She sent another wave of fire at me, and I fell down on the ground, hard. I couldn't move; not from the pain, but the fact that she was winning. I was losing. My body was exhausted; it just didn't want to get up.

"You are only risking everyone's life by fighting; you should have just given up a long time ago. But you have to make this difficult on me, don't you? Can't you see that you are putting their lives in danger by fighting me? Not that I care, I will kill them all after I am finished with _you._ I will make sure that you will never forget who we are; and everyone else will never question my power again." she said, this time not sending fire at me but she picked me up by my hair and threw me into another tree. I lay limp as she made her way over to me, slowly.

I looked and saw Jasper and Alice fighting the girl whose arm I'd torn off, they looked as though they were winning. I could see Carlisle fighting with one of the taller figures, and Esme fighting with the blonde. I could see Emmett on the ground, not moving as one of the hooded figures made their way to finish him off but Rosalie appeared out of nowhere and started tearing him to shreds.

I looked back at Annabel, realizing that this is my fate. I just wish that Edward won't have to see me die like this. I wish I _didn't_ have to die like this, but maybe I will be with Charlie.

_No, where Charlie is you do not belong._ A monster is not allowed in the gates of heaven.

I looked over as Jacob was fighting with a different figure, but his eyes weren't on his enemy, they were on me. He looked at me with stricken terror, and I could see him try to make his way over to me but the male vampire kept him away by sending him backwards.

I looked to my right and saw Edward and Victoria still fighting each other, and by the looks of it, Edward was winning. I felt myself smiling; as long as Edward is safe, I don't care what happen's to me. I am going to miss him, but maybe our love never was meant to be; maybe this is fate telling me how stupid and worthless our love was.

No, I was meant to love Edward, I just know I was. This is fate trying to seperate us, and it's working. I looked one more time at him, knowing this is the last time I will see him in all of his glory.

"Goodbye Isabella." Annabel whispered manacling, still not quit close enough to kill me.

I looked over at my angel again, but only to realize that he was looking at me with a painful expression, but it slowly turned to an anger as he looked at Annabel. I saw him throw Victoria out of the way, heading straight towards me. I pleaded with my eyes to him not to come but that only made him run even faster. Annabel saw me looking and she inclined her head towards him.

At first she gave me a curious look, but then recognition dawned on her face as she said to me, "Since he is going to die anyways, why don't I give him the honors of being the first."

I snapped my head at her in horror. She pivoted and faced Edward who was gaining speed over here. She was going to…_kill him._

I clenched my teeth together as my rage filled my core. I jumped up, my vision turning red, and I let my power take over me.

A bolt of lightening came flying out of my hands and into her figure. She screamed in agony as she fell back, looking at me with complete shock. I ran up to her and thrust her away from me, and while she was in the air I shot another bolt of lightening at her. She came crashing down into the ground with a loud thud, but she quickly gathered herself up and shot an orange flame at me. She was no longer smiling.

I dodged it easily and shot lightening at her, but she dodged it as well. We faced each other, breathing heavy but not daring to make a move yet. My vision was only locked on her, I couldn't see anything else.

I raised my hands and with a sudden jolt of power that rushed through my body, lightening came speeding out of my hands and straight towards her. But she did the same thing, only with fire.

My lightening collided with her fire, and it was such a great force that I felt the ground shake underneath of me. Our power was balanced out; I snarled as her fire was slowly distinguishing my lightening.

I guess Annabel saw her companions coming because she screamed out at them, "Do nothing! I will finish her!"

My rage increased and I felt a surge of lightening go through me yet again, and it pushed back Annabel's fire. She tried doing the same thing but it was no use, my power was stronger then hers. She was slowly back up, fire still coming out of her hands.

"You will not win!" I screamed out in rage and then something happened. There was a huge white light that came soaring out of my other hand and into her. The force of mine and her power was so great, that there was a loud thudding sound and then I felt myself getting thrust backwards.

I heard distinctive screaming but I couldn't see anything, my vision was getting cloudy. I couldn't believe the pain that I was feeling, it was unreal! It felt worse then my transformation.

My eye lids began to close as my pain took over my whole body, leaving me breathless. A black blurry figure came into my vision, but I could barely make out who it was. I felt them pick me up and run, with me in their arms.

I struggled helplessly against them, but they merely tightened their grip around my body. I could feel myself slipping away into the darkness; my eyes getting heavier by the second.

I looked to my right as the trees sped by, and saw the man from the car looking at me with great sadness. I wanted to say something to my kidnapper but I just didn't have the energy. So I let my eyelids close, slipping into my darkness.

Evanescence

Whisper

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_[Chorus:  
_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

**Hello again. yes i know, another cliff hanger but i'm sorry, i am addicted to those. but in case you didn't get quit what happened, i was sort of going for the harry potter thing in the 4th book when Voldemorts and Harry's wand conected. So Bella and Annabel's power was pretty much the same, and they even eachother out. but when Bella had that extra surge go through her, that pretty much caused the big explosion. yes that is what happened, when Bella did that, it caused a massive explosion to happen, and a massive shock wave came afterwards. that is why Bella was pushed back. please, i know this chapter was confusing, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask about them and i will try to answer them the best i can.**

**i only have two more chapters to go till this story is done, i will talk about it more probably in the epiolouge. but the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view, starting off right when he was fighting Victoria. **

**please review, otherwise i wont write this till this friday; only reason i say this is because i have school and it is kind of hard writing this story and doing my school work, but if i get over 15 reviews, i will most definatly write it during the school week.**

**twilightlovr**


	18. ch16 Falling inside the Black

**Skillet**

**"Falling Inside The Black"**  
  
Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone,

I'm falling in the black

Ch.16 Falling Inside the Black

EPOV

_Please, don't take her. _

That's all my mind kept on saying; repeating the same words over and over in my head till I thought I would actually have a headache.

My feet carried me through the forest, faster then I have ever run before. My family's thoughts were telling me to slow down but if I did, that could be another minute that Bella's life is endangered.

I could hear the battle going on; could smell the filthy dogs as if they were right beside me, but most importantly, I could smell Bella.

_I can't see her Edward! Right when I saw the Volturi make their way towards her, everything went blank. It's like someone is putting a block on my power._

I pushed my legs harder at Alice's thoughts, grinding my teeth down in worry. I sped by tree's were Bella's scent was covered, turning in all directions.

The most horrific, heart-stopping scream filled my ears.

_Bella…_

No! I pounded my legs on the hard surface, feeling as if I was flying by everything. I wasn't close enough to prevent it, but I saw a young girl who was wearing a black hood, whisper something I never wanted to hear.

"The famous Isabella will be no more."

_No! Don't touch her! _Alice's thought's rampaged through my mind, sending my feet into frenzy as I watched her raise her hands at my wondrous Bella. I could see her put up her hands, in what looked like a defeated gesture.

I trampled over the trees, landing over Bella's quivering figure, put my hands out in front of me and sent this Annabel flying backwards into the trees. I could see the rest of my family come in the battle with so much vengeance that they started attacking anything their eye's made contact with.

I turned around and could see Bella's burnt chest, her torn clothes, and it was like my soul was shattering before my eyes. She started to get up, but winced and started to fall, when I ran to her, completely forgetting about everybody else.

I put my arms around her delicate form, embracing her with as much gratitude as I could give. I could hear my voice in a frantic way, talking to Bella, "Oh Bella, my love, are you alright?"

After I said this, she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, locking me into a comfortable hold. I could hear her sniffing sobs and I slowly felt my hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Edward! I thought I wasn't going to see you again." She exclaimed, another sob escaping her flawless lips. I winced slightly at that.

Did she honestly think that she was going to die? I had almost failed her, but I didn't, and I was going to keep it that way.

I could feel her start to kiss my neck, my shoulder blade, and my collarbone. I resisted the urge to let out a pleasurable sigh, and instead pulled her away from me only to crash my lips to hers with the up most ferocity.

I felt her stiffen at first by the surprise, but she too pressed her lips against mine, along with her body. My mouth aligned with hers perfectly; like a missing jig-saw puzzle suddenly found. I felt her muscles tighten underneath me, and that made me tighten as well. I wanted her so much, she had no idea how much I needed her to survive. A world without Bella would be my own personal hell.

No, hell would never amount to the pain that I would feel of her absence. _I will not let anyone hurt you. _I vowed to myself and her silently.

I could sense that she was getting delirious so I unwillingly pulled away. This new feeling that I still couldn't get used to suddenly took over my senses, clouding my vision and distinguishing my brain power. I looked at her magnificent features, I felt myself leaning in and kissing her forehead, her mouth, anything that was attached to her upper body, I smothered in kisses.

I started whispering to her softly, "You have no idea how I felt when she hurt you like that; seeing you scream out in that much pain," I couldn't control the shudder that followed, and continued, "if I was a second too late, she would have killed you right there, right in front of my eyes. You have to promise me to run away from here, far away."

I felt her pull away from me slightly, her eyes burning a hole inside of my dead soul, sending pleasant shivers of delight up my spinal cord. I could sense that she wanted an explanation and seeing her distressed, I obliged, saying, "Bella, I don't want to lose you, I'm not…"I struggled with my words for a millisecond, "I'm not strong enough. I can't live on without you beside me; please, for me, just get out of here,"

I made my eyes melt into hers, trying to _dazzle _her as she calls it. I saw her mouth twitch in the slightest bit, but then she abruptly snapped out of the trance that I had her in.

She leaned into me, "For better or worse; I will always stick beside you." I could tell she internally promised herself and me. Bella leaned in this time to kiss my forehead, and I let out a content sigh. It made me happy hearing her say these things.

_Oh, look, they are confessing their selves to each other, too bad I am going to have to separate them._

Before I could react, I felt Bella leave my arms violently. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria standing over her body, glaring hatefully at her.

I stood up, ready to rip her limp from limp, when she grabbed Bella by the neck and flung her far away from me.

My temper finally went overboard at that little…_notion._

I stormed at her immediately, my teeth coming over my lips and forming into a snarl. The reasonable half of my mind disappeared for a second, otherwise I would have been able to read her mind and know when to strike her but my anger was covering it up.

She stepped a side, laughing at my poor attempts. But I smiled in my mind as I too turned around at the exact time she did, thus having me gripping her red locks firmly.

I bent back her head and started digging my teeth into her neck; I felt her scream and thrash underneath of me, but her attempts were futile. I clung onto her even more tightly, another ripping sound echoing off of her cold skin.

_Hang on, I'm coming. He will never know what hit him, jump on his back and tackle him to the ground-_

I let go of Victoria, only to intercept the male vampire that was doing a poor job at sneaking up on me. I put Victoria in front of me, having the male vampire jump on her instead.

She tried running away from me, but I stepped down on her leg, hard. She fell to the ground as I took the male vampire that was struggling and tore off his arm effortlessly.

He roared in fury but I flung him a side with out even giving him a second glance. I looked to my right and saw Jane hurl herself at my Bella, causing her to be thrust back against a tree. I let out an enraged snarl as I made my way over there but Victoria crashed into me, sending me falling down on the hard surface.

_Grab his leg and tear into him, this is going to be too easy._ I interrupted her thoughts by standing up and having my fist make contact with her stomach.

She cried out and came at me again, but I avoided her side attack and came up behind her, digging my teeth into her neck again.

_Oh I can't wait to see the joy on Aro's face when I come back with the great news. He will be so proud of me, and then I will be his favorite forever, not that moronic Jane. _I was confused by whose thoughts these were. I averted my attention to the right of me, seeing Annabel. But who was she standing over?

As I looked closer, I heard her whisper, "Goodbye Isabella."

I felt my eyes widen in horror as she said this, and as I looked more closely, the figure that was trembling was _Bella._

Her scared face looked up, her eyes locking mine in place. There was something about her eyes that made me scared, it was like she new she was going to die. She tried to smile at me but it didn't reach her face.

I looked away from her only to look at Annabel, hatefully. I put up my hand and threw Victoria back, running towards them.

Bella looked back at me, her eyes pleading.

I ignored it, my feet carrying me faster each second towards them. Annabel said something too low for my ears to catch, but the look on Bella's face made me run even faster.

Annabel turned around and faced me dead on, raising her hands towards my direction. I smiled at her in anticipation, provoking her.

Bella stood up, her eyes changing into a deep crimson as she raised her hands and a bright flaming white light headed straight for Annabel. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as she collapsed on the ground for a short second.

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at the now furious Bella. I would have to admit, she frightened me a little.

Everyone else stopped fighting as well and looked at the two in complete aw. Someone made a motion to go over there when Annabel screamed out, "Do nothing! I will finish her!"

I heard Bella scream out in rage, and then there was this blinding light that came off of them, followed by a powerful force that sent me flying backwards a bit.

_She…killed…her._

_That is impossible, it can't be._

I stood up immediately, afraid that they were talking about my Bella. But instead all of the Volturi members were standing over a pile of ashes, stoicism written on their faces. One of the males, I think his name was Demetri, inclined his head to the right.

He looked at me for the briefest second, and then took off in the opposite direction. _How very strange._ I thought to myself, looking at his disappearing figure one more time.

I shook off the feeling and looked around for Bella, but I couldn't see her. I turned around to see if she was by my family, but still, no Bella. I looked over at the _dogs_ but she wasn't over there either. Where is she?

I felt someone touch my shoulder compassionately. I didn't turn around, my eyes still searching for her.

"Edward, I am sorry." Jasper said, sympathetically. I turned around this time and gave him a curious look.

"About what?" I asked.

"You mean…you don't know?"

"Jasper what are you talking about? This is ridiculous, have you seen Bella? I can't seem to find her." I turned around again, scanning the canvas for her.

_Edward, you didn't see what happened to Annabel._

"This is irrelevant! Of course I saw what happened." I snapped at him.

_Edward…_ Jasper's voice held an edge to it, and that made me look at him. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Where is she?" I asked in a stern voice.

He didn't answer me. I looked over at my family, and they were all giving me _the _look. Except Alice, she had her head buried in her hands; it looked like she was crying.

_No…_

I started to back up, shaking my head in the process.

"Jasper…" I chocked out, trying to keep my composure steady, "Where is Bella?"

He was about to answer, until I tuned in to the red wolfs thoughts.

_I should have saved her; it is my fault, all my fault! I can't believe she's dead, Bella's dead._

I stood there, staring off into the empty darkness that was closing me in, like a prisoner. It was like time had ended. Like the universe had stopped.

I shook my head back and forth more forcefully, trying to deny the awful truth that they were implying. I felt myself turn around and head to the spot where Bella was standing a moment ago.

I knelt down and touched the gravel that she stood on. I closed my eyes and smelled the air; I could still smell her scent, as if she was standing right beside me. I grasped onto the dirt more tightly, still not believing what exactly happened. My finger ran across something that was cold and hard. I opened my eyes and looked at what laid on my palm.

I gasped out as the pain shredded everything inside of me, leaving me feeling hollow. I held her engagement ring in my hand, and then everything that I was denying- no matter how much I resisted, became true. She was…_gone._

I touched the ring with the tip of my finger, rocking my body back a forwards as the sobs slowly started coming.

My pain was inexpressible.

This was worse then when I left her for her own good; at least I knew she was alive, but now…

Another sob escaped my lips, leaving me breathing in her scent. It filled my senses, making me delirious. It didn't make me crave her blood, but it made me crave her company. I needed her, and now she is gone. Dead. Moved on.

All those words made me tremble at the amount of pain that each one left me to live in.

"Edward…" Alice's broken voice came from behind me. I couldn't make myself stand up; not even taking a glance at her, my eyes only transfixed at Bella's ring.

Her hand gripped my shoulder, bringing me up and facing her.

"Edward…" she gasped out, crumbling against me and clinging onto my neck. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

I just stood there, not really noticing anything around me. Everywhere I looked I could have sworn I was seeing her face, smiling at me warmly. Images of her flooded my mind, clouded my vision, and suffocated my soul.

"Edward?" Alice asked, sounding speechless, "Edward, your _crying…_"

I didn't answer her, but fell to the ground, clutching my hands together around her ring. It felt like I was shattering into million's of pieces. I squeezed my eyes shut and let my pain overpower me, let it rip at my worn out muscles and stab at my wounded, bloodied heart.

"Just…kill me…._please." _I asked my voice unrecognizable, "_please…_I can't…"

"Edward, don't ask us to do such a horrible thing." Emmett's voice came out hoarsely.

"_Please…._" I begged. Another violent wave of pain shot through my chest, leaving my voice inaudible.

"Edward, we can't."

"Please…." I moaned, "Don't make… me stay…_please."_

Alice bent down and held me tightly; both of us sobbing together at our loss.

* * *

Everything died in my eyes that day. Without Bella by my side, every object lost a little bit of light. It seemed that all of the worlds joy was drained out of me, leaving me a broken mess. 

Hunting, breathing, living…meaningless. Everything was meaningless.

Everything to do with everyday life seemed like such hard work. I simply didn't have enough energy to do anything anymore. It is all pointless! What was the point of even feeding me, when I didn't even want to be alive?

It was hard for me just to walk out of my room, knowing that she is forever gone. My family has tried to cheer me up, but it never reaches me. I want nothing to do with life without her by my side.

I normally sit in my room all day and look at her ring, thinking about what could have been. Sometimes the pain of her absence is amplified to an extreme, having me sitting in the corner and wishing I could die as well. I want to die; I want to sleep in an eternity of slumber with her.

I have become sadder then sad, if that is even possible. More miserable knowing that I could have saved her, but was too late. I had failed her…again.

_I failed her._

I felt detached from the world around me. All emotions- Love, affection, anger- were gone. Actually, I can't say I didn't have any emotions, I did, but they were desperately negative.

I was scared of being alone with my thoughts. They would all lead back to that tragic day where I failed her. At night, everything seemed so bleak; I couldn't concentrate on anything. I couldn't read or watch TV; I couldn't relax or unwind. So many thoughts were racing through my mind; I would spend hours in my room fantasying on ways to kill myself.

_Grief is extremely powerful_. It can catch you totally unprepared, knock you off balance and shake you to the core. It can be painful beyond words — physically, emotionally, socially and spiritually — and it can change your life completely. Grief serves to remind you how fragile life is and how vulnerable you are to loss. It can make your present life seem meaningless, and take away your hope for the future.

No one is happy all of the time, but some people feel that they can never find happiness. I put myself in that category. I believe that my entire existents now are devoted to nothing but pain and hurt and loneliness. Everyday is a struggle for me, and every breath is a fight for survival. I have a deep understanding of what the word depression means.

**Skillet**

**Falling inside the black**

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all

**Yes, I finally updated. The next chapter is going to be the epilouge-insert dramatic music here- i dont like this chapter that much, it is very sad. **

**please review if you want to know what happens to bella, otherwise i am afraid i am going to have to wait about a week to write the next chapter.**

**twilightlovr**


	19. ch17 Whispers In The Dark

**Hello everyone, I just had to add that I got a lot of reviews asking me if Bella was dead, and I think this chapter will explain why Edward and his family couldn't find her-enjoy!**

**Skillet**

**Whispers In The Dark**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus:_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Ch.17 Awakening 

BPOV

There is a bright light. Too bright. I closed my eyes even harder, trying to escape it. A sharp pain entered my head, causing me to jerk to the right and groan.

Whispers…. I heard people murmuring around me. That made my head hurt even more. None of them sounded familiar, they sounded very distant, afraid that they might say too much.

"_This is very peculiar; she is immune to mine and Jane's power." _A mans voice echoed across, making me twitch slightly. He sounded quit astonished.

"_She has been out a while master, should we try and wake her?" _A different male's voice said, coming from the right of me. I was sleeping?

"_I think she is already awake Demetri." _The other one spoke. I felt a cold hand touch my face, and his touch burned. I stiffened.

"_Isabella, can you hear me?" _I didn't move, didn't even dare to breath. Something was wrong about this man, I just didn't know what. And how did he know my name?

"_Demetri, since you brought her here, see if you can get her to move."_ What was going on? Who is Demetri? Another pain went through my head, and I heard myself groan.

"_Yes, master." _I felt the man on my right lean onto me and touch my face. His touch didn't burn. I felt him turn my face with his hands very gently, and he whispered, voice soft, _"Isabella, open your eyes." _

I felt like I could trust this man, so I opened my eyes.

A bright light clouded my vision and I closed my eyes tightly shut. It stung a bit to look.

"Light…" I heard myself moan out, fidgeting slightly.

"_Get the lights Felix." _The other man commanded. Now who was Felix? A sound of footsteps went by, and then the light disappeared. I relaxed; my body didn't seem tense anymore.

"_Isabella," _The other man's voice came back to me, _"Try and open your eyes again."_

I listened to him and opened my eyes.

Everything was dark at first, but there were three dark figures that were by me. I squinted and the one in the farthest corner backed up just a little bit. I looked to my left and there was another dark figure, but he sat much straighter, and I saw a flash of white teeth. Was he smiling?

I looked to my left and the man with the soft voice was only a couple of inches away from me. But I only noticed his crimson eyes staring back at me, intently. I gasped out in horror and jumped from whatever I was sitting on.

As my eyes adjusted, I realized they _all _had crimson eyes. I felt myself back up against a wall, and they approached. _I didn't win the battle. Annabel captured me, and now her minions are going to kill me. _That's all I could think of as the one male who was in front of everyone put up his hands like I was a hostile prisoner ready to attack.

"We are not going to hurt you, Isabella." He said, still having his hands up, showing me that he wasn't dangerous. I still stayed against the wall. He started walking up to me, but I felt my self let out a low hiss. He stopped were he was at.

"Now there is no need for the hostility. You can trust us." Said the one to my right, coming to stand by the slightly taller one.

I snorted.

"I have no clue as to where I am at and I do not know who you are, and you're saying _I can trust you? _Do not think that I am so naïve. That's insulting." I said, another hiss escaping my lips.

"You are absolutely right; I shouldn't assume anything this early, my apologizes." He said, sitting down on a chair that was behind him. The other male followed his lead and he too, sat down. He motioned for me to come but I didn't move.

"Isabella, how are you supposed to trust us when you won't even cooperate?" he asked.

I looked at him and questioned, "How do you know my name when I do not know yours? Have we met before?"

I heard him chuckle. "How rude of me, my name is Aro, and this young one is Demetri." He motioned his hand towards the man who was sitting down. Aro…his name sent warning signals through my mind, like I was missing something very important here. _I have heard his name before…_ but I can't remember where.

"And what about him," I looked to the man who was still standing in the corner, "Does _he _have a name?"

"Of course, his name is Felix."

"Where is Edward?" I heard myself ask, looking around the room for him. Aro tilted his head to the side, looking quit puzzled.

"Edward who?" he asked me, eyeing Demetri.

"Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son." I clarified. Demetri stiffened and looked at Aro but his eyes were only on me. There was defiantly something wrong about this man.

"Yes, I remember him. He was the one with the bronze hair, correct?" Aro's eyes were still on me, watching my every move.

"Yes, have you seen him?" I sighed impatiently.

"Maybe you should sit down and"-

"I don't want to sit down, I want to find Edward!" I interrupted him, a snarl building up in my throat. The room became uncomfortable and tense after my outburst. Aro seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and Demetri was avoiding my gaze. The snarl came out of my mouth, causing Aro to look at me again. His eyes were set in a hard crimson.

"Do remember when you were fighting Annabel?" he asked me, standing up now.

"How do you know I fought her?" I questioned him, moving away slightly. He smiled at me and said, "Please answer the question."

"Yes." I answered reluctantly.

"Good. And do you recall what happened afterwards?" I gave him a curious look but he didn't budge, the smile still planted on his face. I honestly couldn't remember exactly what happened, everything was blurry. My silence seemed to satisfy him, and he continued.

"You see, Isabella, when you and Annabel's power connected, you balanced each other out. But something happened to you, and for some reason you over powered her. Your power was so great that it caused an explosion, knocking _you_ out in the process."

I stared at him, not comprehending anything he was saying. He sighed and said, "The explosion was deadly; it killed Annabel instantly and everyone around it."

"So what you're saying is, "I asked, trying to understand his words, "That I killed Annabel?" he merely nodded his head. It seemed I was missing some very obvious logic that he was implying. I didn't understand, what did this have to do with Edward?

"You still haven't told me where Edward is." I said in a stern voice, glaring at him now.

"Oh, but I have. Think hard, Isabella." I was thinking, but his words were too confusing to understand. What did anything he said have to do with Edward?

"I…don't understand." I admitted, waiting for him to explain. He put his hands together and had a hard look on his face.

"You killed him and his family."

I looked at him, appalled. I couldn't have…no…he was lying. The room felt like it was spinning, I couldn't focus on anything. I put out my arms and felt my self fall to the floor, half expecting Edward to catch me.

My body made a loud thud as it came into contact with the marble ground. That was the first time Edward hasn't caught me, saved me from myself. I slowly repositioned my body so my back was against the wall for support, and my arms were clasped around my legs.

I _am_ a murder.

That awful word crept around the edges of my heart, tearing it to shreds. It mangled my soul, throttled my wind pipe till I couldn't breath. There was something different about the pain I was feeling, I could actually feel a difference between the pain I felt when he left me and the pain I feel now.

This torturous pain was by far worse then I ever felt. It was ripping at my insides, making sure it left wounds that would _never_ heal.

"No… I couldn't…." My breathing came out ragged as I tried to speak. Aro took another deliberate step towards me.

"But you did. Of course you didn't mean to kill the boy or his family, it was an accident, right?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course it was an accident!" I snarled, "No…I didn't kill them, your lying!"

"It's alright to be in denial"-

"No." I whispered more to myself.

"Like you said, it was an accident. It's a shame that he had to die that way though, and even his family too," he shook his head back and forth, "Carlisle was a great man, I just can't believe that you ended his family's existents."

"Shut up!" I screamed, balling my hands into fist. I stood up, my body shaking uncontrollably and glared hatefully at Aro. Felix, the one who has been silent this whole time, walked up right beside Aro and smiled sweetly at me while whispering, "Are you going to kill us too?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Demetri stand up and start to make his way over to Felix, but it was already too late for him.

Lightening was soaring out of my hands and straight into Felix's stunned form. There was a loud crack as he fell back against the wall. He quickly picked himself up and looked quit frightened. He was paler then usual pale.

The room became deadly silent; no one even dared to breath. The only noise that I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

"So it is true," Aro said more to him, looking at me now with a new admiration, "You really are more powerful then she was."

But all the fight left me, all my rage that I had just went out of me. I sank to the floor again and cried for what I have done to everyone, especially Edward. Now he is truly gone, and I will never see him again because of…_me. _

Demetri was all of a sudden kneeling down beside me, his eyes holding compassion. I didn't want his pity; I didn't deserve anyone's pity. I turned my head away from him.

A new thought crossed my mind, sending a rush of adrenaline through me. I pushed passed Demetri and started walking passed Aro too, but his cold hand gripped my shoulder, having me come to a complete stop.

"Where are you going Isabella?" he asked his tone hard.

"I'm leaving. Obviously you did your job, causing me misery. There is no need for me to stay any longer." I stated, pulling my arm out of his grasp and heading towards the door.

"Where will you go? You have no one left to shelter you."

"Any where but here." I replied back, reaching for the door but Felix stood in my path. I let out a low snarl and his eyes held a strong fear. He looked between me and Aro, anxiously.

"I am afraid, "Aro said, "That I can not let you do that." I turned around and gave him an incredulous look.

"You're in no position to be _threatening_ me." I growled, taking a step towards him. I was in no mood to be apart of this old man's silly games any longer.

"Actually it is the opposite, "He said an amused look written on his face, "You see, that girl, oh what was her name….Victoria! Yes that is it, any ways, she told me all about you, your family, and your closest friends. So if you leave, let's just say we will be paying your little…_mother_ a visit."

I smiled at his foolish attempts, "Then what is stopping me right now from killing every signal one of you? If I kill you, then you can't hurt any one close to me."

He too, smiled triumphantly, "You are a very clever girl, but you see, I already planned on you saying that. I have set up three special vampires to keep watch on her, and trust me; they will know when something goes wrong here. I guess you could say that it is part of their _gift."_

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" I asked, my voice cracking twice.

"It's really quit simple, you see, Annabel was like a daughter to me, and you took her away. So it is only fair that I get to keep _you_ in return." He said, slowly turning his back to me and heading towards the door.

I looked down, defeated. I knew I was defeated; there was really no point in me fighting any more. Whenever I do, everybody that I care about just gets taken away from me. This was _my _fight and _my _struggle, and Edward gets killed by _my doing?_ Another pain surged through my dead heart, tearing yet another piece out and stabbing at the bloodied part.

My voice chocked out, "Who are you?"

He looked down at me and smiled, his teeth glistening like just sharpened knifes, "You know who I am Isabella."

And with that, he walked passed me and opened the door, but stopped and added, "Demetri, be sure to show Isabella to her chambers when she is ready."

Demetri bowed and Aro left the room, along with Felix.

I sat there on the floor, not moving, not breathing, and just staring off in the distance. I expected Demetri to leave me too, but surprisingly he stayed. I didn't care though; I didn't care about anything any more. My life was over. Gone. Done.

Without Edward, my whole existent was worthless. He didn't deserve to die, I do. I should be the one rotting away, not him. And his family didn't deserve to die either. They were good natured, all of them, and I destroyed them. I am a horrible person. Not even a person, a sick, cold hearted…_thing._

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at Demetri, "Haven't you already caused me enough anguish? What more could you possibly take away from me?"

He didn't say anything, only looked at me with sympathy. I turned my head away from him, another sob rocking my broken body.

The door was thrust opened, and as I looked over to see who it was, I was surprisingly grateful.

"Caious!" My enthusiasm showed as I jumped out and ran over to him, "What are you doing here? Never mind that, we have to get out of here! We have to hurry before that awful man comes back!"

He looked quit shocked for a minute, but composed himself and smiled down on me. I don't know what I expected him to do, but he was the only one I knew who could help me, he just had to. If he turned me down, then I would be truly alone in this empty world.

"Of course I came; after all, I live here." He looked over at Demetri and motioned him to come over.

I took a step back from him, my mouth slightly opened. What was he talking about?

"Make sure Isabella's chamber is in fit condition before she enters." He commanded no long looking at Demetri.

"Yes, master." Demetri bowed and quickly glided out of the room, giving me one more glance before he disappeared around the corner. If I thought I was confused with Aro, now I am defiantly. I was missing something obviously important about his words.

"Why such the troubled face?" he asked me, but I took another deliberate step away from him, my face masking in betrayal.

"You're….you're working with Aro?" I heard my self ask, my voice sounding very weak.

"Working with him!" he started laughing, shaking his head in disbelief, "He is my brother."

I froze; I was immobilized by my own dread.

"WH-where am I?" I stuttered, trying to get my mind to work. But my mind couldn't comprehend anything he was saying. It was like he was speaking a different language.

"He did not tell you?" Caious inquired. I shook my head no, still not realizing the danger that was surrounding me. Realization dawned on me now, making me completely hopeless. That is why Aro's name was so familiar to me; this is why Caious stood before me. My entire system shut down as he spoke clearly for the first time, not hesitating a bit.

"Why, you are in Volterra, Italy."

_The End_

**Skillet**

**Whispers In The Dark**

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus:_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

**READ BEFORE YOU REVIEW!!!!!**

**So, this is the Epilogue, you see, i didn't kill Bella at all. And i seriously loved all your reviews telling me that i am a "Cruel cruel monster?" lol, it made me laugh, dont worry, i am not mad.**

**As you guys can probably guess, this is the LAST chapter in this story, i am not updating again on this.**

**but lucky for you, i have made a sequel! yay! anyways, the sequel will probably be out by tomorrow, so be on the look out for My Tourniquet.**

**Remember, its called My Tourniquet. well, unless you guys dont want me to post a sequel to this, then i wont, i will just leave the story like this.**

**it is basically up to you, my reivewers, to decide wether or not this story is worthy enough to have a sequel, the power rests in the palm of your mouse. **

**Do you want to know what happens to Bella and Edward??? do you want to see if Edward finds out that Bella is alive??? the only way you are going to know if you leave me a lot of reviews...**

**twilightlovr**

**P.S- the reason why Edward and his family couldn't find Bella (if you guys didn't get that) was because Demetri kidnapped her, remember how i put in Edward's point of view when Demetri ran off?? yes, that was because he was going to kidnap her. **

**Bella also doesn't know that her engagment ring is missing either, she will find out soon enough...**


	20. Que & Answers

I understand that some of you might be confused by the events that have occurred during this story, so here are some questions that I thought I should answer.

**Why was Demetri able to find Bella and not the Cullen's? **

That is an excellent question. As you remember (hopefully) in Newmoon they said that Demetri was very successful at tracking people, so in that instant, (and I don't know if he can even do this, but for now, he can :D) he could sense that Bella was alive, and knowing Aro, he thought it would be a good idea if he brought Bella back.

As for the Cullen's not knowing, I don't think I explained it enough at how far Bella was thrown back: it was quit a distance. So when they saw the ashes of Annabel, they automatically assumed that's what happened with Bella.

**How long was Bella passed out for?**

Not that long, at least two days at the most.

**Why did Bella pass out?**

You see, when Bella had the sudden jolt of power enter her body, it also took most of her energy as well.

As an example, picture it as when you drink an energy drink. At first you feel exhilarated and ready for anything, but then a little while later your body feels exhausted and tired.

That is basically what happened to Bella; she used so much of her strength, it basically took the fight right out of her.

**What happened to Jacob?**

Now I can't answer that because he is going to be in the sequel and I don't want to ruin anything. But I can assure you that he is fine, miserable that Bella died (even though she didn't) but he is still alive. That is all I am going to say on the Jacob subject.

**Is Jane dead? The way you described Bella fighting her, it sounded as like she died.**

Nope, Jane is as alive as much as Bella is. Of course, I can't say anything else about her because then it would ruin the plot I set up for the sequel. But all I can say is that ever since Bella practically ripped off her arm, Jane is defiantly holding a grudge against her.

**Is Caious good? I hope he doesn't turn out evil! **

Ugh. Yet another thing I can not answer without ruining the sequel! I wish I could answer that, but honestly I can't say anything.

You will find out eventually…

**Who was that man in the car when Bella was heading to Forks, was that Demetri?**

I see I have confused some people with that, no it was not Demetri. I had Demetri with the Volturi the whole time.

That man in the car is a character that will be showing up in the sequel also. He is very important too, so don't forget about him.

**Did Edward kill Victoria?**

The question I have been waiting to answer. No he did not; he was too distracted to kill her when he saw Annabel towering over Bella. He merely threw her a side.

Victoria still out there, and wants Bella dead. She has a plan set into motion, and no one, not even Alice can for sees it before it is too late for them to do anything about it.

Victoria will be mentioned a lot in the sequel and she will also make some unexpected visits…

**Will Edward and Bella be together?**

Well, I am sure you all would hate me if I didn't put them together, but the question is not really will Edward and Bella be together, it is When will Edward and Bella be together…

**When I was reading your preface, it said Tanya's name in Edward's point of view, you mean Tanya from Alaska?**

Yes, that is exactly who I mean.

Please, if you have any other questions that are troubling you, don't be afraid to send me a review and I can add your question on here and answer it the best way possible. I hope these clarified things for you.

And I know probably some of you are wondering if I had time to post this then why didn't I have time to post the first chapter on the sequel, the reason is, it is very hard writing the first chapter.

The first chapter isn't that intense, it is just summing up stuff on both sides. So it is taking me a while to write it because I keep re-reading the material but it just doesn't sound right. So I am in the editing process, and by Saturday you will have an update on My Tourniquet, I promise. :D


	21. Play List

Ok, so I know that I already put songs on this story in the beginning of the chapters, but I just wanted to add a play list, you know, for the fun of it.

**Play list**

Chapter One- _My Immortal by Evanescence _

Chapter Two-_ Missing by Evanescence (_I have a lot of Evanescence songs on here, but I feel they set the mood for this story.)

Chapter Three- _Lithium by Evanescence_

Chapter Four- _Going Under by Evanescence _(Basically this song doesn't really fit with this chapter, only the chorus does.)

Chapter Five- _Numb by Linkin Park_

Chapter Six- _What I've Done by Linkin Park _(This song describes the overwhelming emotions Jasper was feeling)

Chapter Seven- _Haunted by Kelly Clarkson_ (I know some of you might not think she is an excellent singer, but I absolutely love her!)

Chapter Eight- _Moment like this by Kelly Clarkson _

Chapter Nine- _Good Enough? By Evanescence _(This song, I feel, describes exactly the way Bella feels towards Edward)

Chapter Ten- _Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park_

Chapter Eleven- _Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson _(Another brilliant song sung by the very talented Kelly)

Chapter Twelve- _My Last Breath by Evanescence _(This song has nothing to do with the chapter; I just love how it sounds though.)

Chapter Thirteen- _My December by Linkin Park_

Chapter Fourteen- _Be My Escape by Reliant K_

Chapter Fifteen- _Whisper by Evanescence_

Chapter Sixteen- _Falling Inside the Black by Skillet _(The lyrics to this song fit perfectly for what Edward was Feeling.)

Chapter Seventeen- _Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_

I feel happy that I posted this; I have been wanting to do this for a very long time. Anyways, check out my sequel, My Tourniquet, I have just updated that story as well. I deleted the stupid author note chapter because it got in the way, so for some of you who have been reading my sequel already, chapter 6 is the new chapter I just posted today.

Anyways, I have also been working an another story that has nothing related to this one. its called Sanctuary to my Heart.

I already put the preface on and just recently posted the first chapter. Here's a summary for it:

Summary 

_It's just a normal day for Bella and Edward; everything seems to be going their way for a change. Well, that is until the man Charlie supposedly arrested is set free, and he is seeking revenge on Charlie's family, or I should say, his daughter. What happens when something impossible is never considered, something so outrageous that Edward nor Alice ever thought about? Something so fast that Alice couldn't see what happened until it was too late; something Edward was not prepared for. The impossible happens, and it surrounds Bella with a gun._

That's about everything that I wanted to inform all of you with.

Oh! –Smacks myself on the forehead- I almost forgot! I have been recently reading two really magnificent stories that I adore! So I thought I should share them with you as well.

Hear no Evil by Bluesea14, seriously, read this story, it is probably the most well written story I have ever read. (Besides twilight, of course.) But this story is simply amazing! It is nothing you have ever read before, I guarantee. It has a unique plot that will pull you in just at the first chapter.

Healing her Wounds by Raine Delmont. This story literally captivates your heart. It is sad, tragic, heart wrenching, happy, and depressing all at the same time. if you love drama plus all things I just named, then I am positive you will love this story. Trust me, you won't be wasting your time with this story.

Now I am done; please check out my sequel, my other story that I mentioned, and also the fabulous stories above me.

-Twilightlovr-


End file.
